Carol Potter, The Girl Who Escaped
by I'msorrymylove
Summary: Sequel to: Carol Potter, a Half-Blood Wizard. Read first! Carol Potter is more complicated than originally imagined. She isn't a Half-Blood, she is a Time Lord, but someone has been watching. What will happen when Alice Dalek and Carol Potter get sucked into a war like no other...The Last Great Time War. Doctor/OC Jack/OC. Fourth in the: Potter, Dalek, Holmes, and Harkness series.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I just finished watching the final episode of Season 7 part 2 of Doctor Who. I sort of woke up my family by yelling, 'no.' Anyways, I looked up to see if Jon Hurt is going to replace him, and he's not. David Tennat, Matt Smith, and Jon Hurt are going to make a 'power of three' sort of thing. Really glad because that means we get the 10th and the 11th!**

**Nico: Gods, I was sleeping.**

**Alice: So was I, not nice.**

**Carol: Same with me. She *uses her middle finger to point at me* doesn't own HP, only me and any plot changes.**

**Review!**

**Karen: I went into the time vortex and killed Voldemort but it messed up my age and now I'm 25 with no hunter gift. Jack/Karen!**

**Glinda: Lily had me right after she graduated Hogwarts and gave me to Sherlock Holmes (BBC) Updated the ending to where its now with no Watson! Glinda/?**

**Alice: At the time of this book, my book is just getting started. In other words, first you have Carol Potter, a half-blood witch; then you get my book.**

**Me: I don't own HP, PJ, T, S, or DW. If I did, I'd be fucking rich! **

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I stared at the Hogwarts express on Platform 9 3/4 and sighed. Harry looked over and took my hand, Nico did the same.

"You okay?" Harry asked me, his emerald green eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, just sad about how the school year ended." I told him truthfully, and Nico squeezed my left hand and then tensed. Harry and I turned to him and watched as he started towards the wall that led towards the muggle world.

"What's wrong?" Harry called and my voice echoed his. Nico turned to us and looked at us with a gaze filled with worry and conflict.

"Kronos, if he bursted into a million pieces, where did they go? I heard rumors, rumors from the monsters who talk about him rising. They all say one thing, and only one thing. 'He's rising inside his Chosen One.'" I stiffened at the mention of Kronos, the Titan of Time, the monster I watched people fight and then die.

"Nico, the threat is over. I'm sure he isn't going to rise again, that was just a one time thing." Harry told him and I nodded.

"The Chosen One, I've heard of it. Listen, I'm going to go searching for some answers. If you need help just IM me." Nico winked and smirked in a self-awesome way, and then stepped into the shadows like he did that everyday, which he sort of does.

* * *

Uncle Vernon slammed the door behind us and then made us hand of our trunks and then sent us up to our shared room. I sighed and stared around the room with the wardrobe on one side, pushed away and squeezed into a corner. The two small bed that were shoved against the wall and the white curtain that separated Harry and I floated in the breeze. Someone had been in here and opened our window. Harry jumped backwards as he heard a noise and then creepted around to see...a cat. A white cat with brown and black patches. It mewed softly and then looked up at me with it's dark brown gaze and mewed again. I sighed in affection and leaned over to pick it up but Harry stopped me.

"It might not be safe." He told me in a fatherly sort of way and I rolled my eyes at his constant worrying. "What, I'm just trying to be safe." He deafened and then gasped at the cat wrapped around my ankles, it's tail stroking my legs and purred.

"I don't think it's that dangerous." I leaned over again and checked the gender, which wasn't that fun. "Its a girl! Oh, can we keep her?" I begged and then hugged her to me and marveled at the fact that she was purring at first sight.

"What? I don't...fine." I cheered and she gave an unusually loud purr, like she was cheering too. I stared straight into her dark brown gaze and thought for a second.

"I'm going to call you Hope." I told her seriously and she flicked my face with her black tail and I smiled and then stared at Harry. The moment that my honey brown eyes met his emerald green ones, Uncle Vernon yelled up the stairs.

"We're going to pick up Dudley from his school and we hired you a babysitter." He yelled, and I could imagine him spitting on the 's.' The door opened and I heard Aunt Petunia's false laugh eco up the stairs. The door closed and the babysitter called up the stairs.

"Hello, my name is Clara Oswin Oswald. You don't happen to know anyone named River Song, do you?" I put down Hope in my haste to get downstairs and I stared at the brown haired girl who stood there. She cocked her head to the left and smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." She said seriously and then beamed.

* * *

"I was sent here by Nico. He's going to be on...holiday for awhile and he told me to take you to Camp Half-Blood."

"Where?" I asked feeling quite stupid.

"Camp Half-Blood, one of the only safe places for what you are." She noticed our blank looks and added, "demigods."

"Ohhh." I said, feeling even stupider. Clara smiled and then sighed when a male's voice yelled from inside.

"Clara, Clara did you tell them yet?" A man with brown hair and gray eyes walked into the kitchen where we were siting. He wore a brown coat that went to the middle of his leg, brown and dark yellow checkered pants, and an old fashion black suit top. Though these were very unfashionable, it was the black bowtie that caught my attention. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open, Harry was the same. "Ah, I can see you didn't tell them about me." He made to leave but Clara stopped him.

"Doctor, they just saw you. They know about you." She reasoned and the 'Doctor' nodded and blushed at being corrected.

"Well, I'm your ride to Camp Half-Blood! Everyone into the TARDIS!" I stared at this strange man and asked the question that was running through my mind ever since he introduced himself.

"Doctor who?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello! Three reviews not bad.**

**Nico: Her brother played a bad joke and told us that season 8 wouldn't be coming out, we told him to die in a pit.**

**Doctor (11th): Yay, Carol and Harry are going with me to Camp Half-Blood.**

**Percy: To those who asked, yes Annabeth and I are going to be there!**

**Me: I don't own: Sherlock (BBC), Doctor Who (BBC), Percy Jackson (Rick Riordan), Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling), or Torchwood (BBC). They belong to the people after them. If I did, would I be on FanFiction, no! Okay maybe I would.**

* * *

(Clara's POV) **A/N Bet you didn't see this coming!**

I watched as the girl stared at the Doctor with unguarded curiosity. Her honey brown eyes were wide and I noticed small thing, like the fact that she was standing closer to her brother than anyone else, or how she flinched and coward slightly as the Doctor raised his hands in an exasperated manner.

"We don't have time for that." He told her and then his usual smirk of, I'm-so-awesome was back on his face.

"Well I'm not going into some TARDIS if I don't know who is taking me." She said firmly. The Doctor rolled his eyes so I cut in.

"I'm Clara Oswin Oswald and that's the Doctor." I introduced and she turned the full force of her eyes on me. I resisted the urge to cower and get something to block her glare.

"Doctor who? Doctor is a title...he named himself after a title?" My head, which had thrusted forwards as she spoke, went backwards and I stared at her in shock that matched the Doctor's.

"How do you know that?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"The woman told me." She replied back swiftly. I looked around the room and didn't see anyone. Harry did the same and then looked at his younger sister with worry.

"What woman? Carol, there's no one here but us." He said softly and Carol shook her head.

"No, she's right behind the Doctor...Oh, you can't see her." Her eyes grew pained as she stared behind the Doctor, who was also staring behind himself in shock. Could he see the woman too? I opened my mouth to ask, but the clock chimed twelve and the Doctor and Carol jumped from their daze and looked everywhere but at each other.

"Well, we need to go to the TARDIS!" The Doctor said with forced cheerfulness. I nodded and Harry slowly spoke.

"All our stuff it's under the stairs, and Carol has her cat." The cat came downstairs and I stared at the white cat who meowed and looked at me.

"Why is your stuff under the stairs?" The Doctor asked.

"Our Aunt and Uncle don't like us, at all." Carol stared at the floor as her brother spoke. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but let the subject drop, probably because he didn't want to embarrass the Potters anymore.

"I'll just go unlock it." He smiled and took out his sonic screwdriver and left the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with two trunks behind him. Carol beamed and picked up her cat and followed the Doctor outside. Harry, on the other hand, stared at me.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked, sounding very suspicious.

"Because you need it." I replied bluntly and then smiled at him. "And because I need someone to try my mother's soufflé." Harry looked taken aback for a second. He then gathered himself and walked outside, I followed him.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I touched the door of the police box and jumped backwards when I felt the hum of life underneath the wood.

"Uh Doctor!" I called through the door and the Doctor opened the door and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Your police box is alive." He looked shocked for a second and then smiled and nodded.

"Yes she is. How did you know that?" I arched an eyebrow at his question.

"The door, when I touched it, I felt a sort of buzzing." The TARDIS hummed louder than it was before and I touched the door again and felt the energy run through my body.

"It's awesome!" I told the Doctor who straightened his gray and black bowtie.

"She is." He agreed and then pulled me inside where I got another surprise, the TARDIS is bigger in the inside than on the outside. He looked at me expectantly and I smiled again and set Hope down who meowed and then disappeared.

"Hope! Where did she go?" The Doctor seemed shocked again and rubbed the back of his neck as I glared at him.

"The TARDIS doesn't like cats..." his voice trailed off as I felt the first sign of tears.

"Will I ever see her again?" The Doctor became interested with the floor and I probably would have asked the question again if it weren't for my chest to act up.

Basically, my chest is really annoying and likes to act up from time to time and give me phantom pains on my right side. I never got to go to a doctor because Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon though I was making it up. All of last year I never experienced them and I thought that I was outgrowing it, but on the train ride home I started to have them again.

The Doctor ran towards me and wrapped his arm around my back as I held my chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned as I leaned forwards and almost fell onto my knees. Behind me, the door opened again. Harry and Clara walked into the TARDIS and noticed me bending over. Harry ran towards me and knelt down so we were eye level.

"Carol, Carol it isn't there. You are just imagining the pain." He told me seriously and I nodded and then sighed with relief as I felt the pain leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey, just discovered a youtube account called: theFiveWhoFans. I think they rock and anyone who is a Who fan should check them out.**

**Nico: She still feels like shit and to anyone who are in her class and knows her, sorry for not being there.**

**Carol: She doesn't own S, T, DW, HP, and/or PJO.**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The TARDIS buzzed around me cheerfully but with a slightly mournful hinge to it while I sat on my bed in the first room, that is actually a room, that is all mine. The walls were a pale yellow that went well with the white daybed that I'm currently sitting on. The comfiter was a pale yellow with white strips. I stared at the wall and waited for Harry to come and find me, he always does that. Sure enough, his voice echoed down the hallway after an hour of staring at the wall. I got up and instead of opening the door, I locked it and then went back to siting on my bed.

"Carol? Carol? Carol where are you?" Harry called and I just stared at the wall. The TARDIS continued to hum and started to speak inside my head.

_'Do you want me to lead him away?' _The cool female voice asked and I nodded and I heard Harry turning around and walked the opposite way still yelling my name. His voice was soon replaced by him. The Doctor.

"Carol? Carol where are you?" He asked and the TARDIS started to speak in my mind again.

_'He won't be fooled by being turned around, but I'll try." _The TARDIS warned me and then I heard the Doctor turn around and start calling my name before turning back and knocking on my door.

"Carol, I know you're in there." He told me. I sighed and stared some more at the wall. He knocked on my door and I rolled my eyes and didn't move. The buzzing of the TARDIS grew more hostile towards the Doctor who was standing outside my door and muttering something about a screwdriver. An annoying buzzing noise came from outside and I saw with horror as the door opened and the Doctor stood in the doorway.

"Hi." I said lifelessly and then stared at the wall and drew the blankets around me.

"Carol are you okay?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Do I look alright? Do I sound alright? Answer to both, no." I told him and then looked at the ground in shock. "When did I get up?" I asked him and the Doctor looked worried.

"While you were talking." He said and I stared at him.

"Really? Anyways, I'm not in the mood to talk right now." He walked towards me and then knelt and stared me directly into my eyes.

"Carol what's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned, but I knew he was probably lying.

"Why would you care?" I shot at him and then left my room and asked the TARDIS to take me somewhere with books.

The library was, wow. It had marble arches with marble bookcase that held books. Million upon million of books were in this one room and I was instantly in love with it.

"Carol?" I turned around at the female voice to see Clara siting on a chair.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone was here. I'll go if you want me to." I said awkwardly and then jumped as I heard the Doctor walking towards the library, still calling my name. "You don't mind if I hide and you don't tell anyone, do you?" Clara shook her head and I ran to the darker section and hid while the Doctor walked into the library.

"Carol where are you? Clara do you know where Carol is?" I breathed in and forgot to let the air out due to my worry.

"She came in here but left and said she was going back to her room." Clara said stiffly and I almost just slapped my head and ran out of the library. Never again am I going to get Clara to lie.

"Where is she hiding?" He asked in a teasing manner and I heard Clara say something about the left and dark which made me start to go down the book shelf only to stop in front of the Doctor. "Hello." He said brightly.

"Goodbye." I said just as brightly and then turned around to see Harry smiling.

"We're here!" He told me and then raced forwards and grabbed my arm and pulled me down the maze of corridors towards the doors. We stepped out of the TARDIS and blinked in the bright sunlight.

"Who are you?" A threatening female voice asked and Harry and I stared at the swords pointed at us. The Doctor and Clara stepped out and raised an eyebrow.

"Well that's no way to greet your guests."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I'm not going to focus on Camp Half-Blood but I want people to review on this one matter: should I focus entirely on Camp Half-Blood and the Doctor sticks around and then have Nico and Alice come in for the second book, or have Alice and Nico come in for the third year?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm no longer sick!**

**Nico: Yay, and Tuesday starts the last week of school.**

**Carol: Her whole Family is here!**

**Glinda: For anyone who is interested, there's a spinoff featuring what I'm doing with Sherlock. It starts with Watson arriving.**

**Alice: Nico and I are going to be at Hogwarts with everyone else for the third year.**

**Harry: So we're going to do a couple more chapters with the Doctor, Clara, Carol, and myself at Camp Half-Blood and then we're going to Hogwarts where Professor Song is going to help with DADA.**

**Annabeth: She doesn't own Torchwood, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Sherlock, and/or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Percy: Don't forget to review!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I stared at the swords that were pointing at us and then at Harry, Clara, and the Doctor. The latter of them was looking at the swords with an easy-going smirk on his face.

"So, the Greeks don't have manners." He taunted and I stared at him with my mouth hanging open in shock and horror.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him and his smirk slid off his face.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked with the air of someone who didn't realize they were being rude. A blond girl with gray eyes that remained me painfully of Draco's. She raised her hand and slapped the Doctor, who's head whipped around. "I'm going to take that as a yes." He muttered while rubbing his red cheek where an angry handprint mark was growing.

"Who are you?" She demanded and I raised my hands in a surrender and introduced us all.

"I'm Carol Potter and that's my older brother Harry. The man you just slapped is the Doctor and the brown haired girl behind him is Clara." I told her.

"Doctor who?" She asked and the Doctor smirked at her.

"Say that again." He asked her and she stared at him and raised her hand threateningly. "Right, don't say that again." He muttered and this time, _I _was the one to smirk. The girl put her hand down slowly and then turned to Harry, Clara, and myself. Her eyes searched us and then focused on me.

"My half-brother mention a girl named Carol Potter in his letters from England." She said to me in the manner of someone who was about to ask a question about the subject. "You have a British accent, are you her?" She questioned me in a smarty-pants voice that made me instantly dislike her.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied evasively and her gray eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"May I remind you that you're trespassing on Camp Half-Blood ground, so I suggest you answer the question." She stonily told me and I rolled my eyes at her pompous manner and tone.

"Figure it out." Harry put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched violently at the sudden contact. A horn blew behind me and I turned to see a man riding a horse down the hill. As he came closer, I saw that he wasn't riding the horse, he was part horse. The top half of him was male, and the bottom was a white horse.

"Heroes, this is no way to greet our guests!" The man called, his brown hair tinged with gray matched his wild status of his beard.

"Chiron they just appeared inside that police box." The blonde girl called, her head swung towards the man on the hill. Doing that, she whipped her blonde hair, which was in a ponytail, into my face.

"Annabeth, these are honored people." Chiron said sternly and Annabeth looked at the ground. Suddenly, a girl with black hair and sea green eyes that matched the sixteen year old next to her, ran towards us.

"Carol! Harry! Oh my gods, what are you doing here?" She asked and I smiled as I recognized Beth and her older brother Percy.

"What am I doing here, what you doing here?" Beth smiled and hugged me while Percy high-fived Harry who smirked arrogantly at him.

"I told Mrs. Weasley that I'm tired of her lying to her family and that I'm going home to my real mother. She didn't really care and now I'm living with Percy and my real mother." She told us and my smile grew.

"That's great!" Beth smiled at me and then looked at the Doctor and Clara. "Who are they?" She whispered to me and I stared at her for a second and then remembered them.

"Oh that's Clara and the Doctor." Beth's jaw dropped and she ogled the Doctor.

"Is it really him, is it really the Doctor? The one that River sang about?" I raised an eyebrow at Beth and then my confusion cleared and I felt my jaw open in shock.

"Oh my gods I never realized it was him." I muttered and then I turned to the Doctor in awe and amazement.

"You know River?" He asked in his usual happy tone.

"Yeah, she's awesome." I answered and he smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Beth's POV)

I walked Carol to the Hades Cabin and opened it and gasped at the interior. Greek Fire burned on torches and there was only one bed with a black comfiter. The ceiling was stone with gems of all color and sizes that glittered in the dim light. Carol smirked at me and then ran to the king size bed and jumped on it. Her back pressed to the bed, she stared at the ceiling made of gems and stared at it.

"My cabin is the best!" She yelled to me and I rolled my eyes at her boasting.

"No, mine is!" I told her, and then ran to the bed and jumped on to it. A breath huffed out of me as the impact hit my stomach. "We have more beds!" I gloated and Carol stood up and started to bounce on her bed.

"Sure, but I saw those beds. They're bunk beds! You can't jump on bunk beds!" She told me and I stood on the bed and stared her straight in the eye. Her honey brown gaze was quite nerving even though they glittered with amusement.

"Fine, your cabin is better." I conceded and gave a massive jumped causing Carol to fall onto the floor. Or she would have, if it weren't for the Doctor. He ran into the cabin right then and caught her mid fall and placed his hand on the right side of her chest.

"You have two hearts, you're right me!" He told her and then hugged her to him and smiled. "I'm not alone!" He cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello my readers!**

**Nico: Only three more days of school!**

**Carol: She only nothing, this chapter is to her wonderful friends at school!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I looked at the Doctor from my position in his arms. A grin spread across his child-like face even though I had told him repeatedly that he wasn't right, I decided to tell him _again._

"I'm not like you Doctor, I am a demigod and a witch, not a Time Lord." I repeated to him for the _fifth_ _time. _His grin didn't even fade, in fact it grew!

"You have two hearts, if you just come with me to the TARDIS I can scan you." I glared at him and tried to get up and he just held me closer to where I could feel his two heart beats.

"I'm not going with, and will you please let go of me." I begged and the Doctor suddenly stood up and pressed a button and the TARDIS materialized around us. "Doctor put me down!" I yelled and I twitched as something pricked my skin, and then I was set gently onto the small loveseat in front of all the controls. "I didn't mean here." I grumbled and the Doctor smirked at me as he put in my blood into one of the many scanners that lined the top of the TARDIS.

"Do you have any memories of a field with deep red grass waving in the winds, or a world with two suns?" The Doctor asked in a wistful voice.

"Nooo." I drew out the 'O' in 'no' as I racked my brain. I shook my head once I was done and then stared at the floor of the TARDIS. A high pitch beeping filled the room and the Doctor looked at the scanner and then looked at me, and then looked back at the scanner. A large smirk grew on his face and he whirled around to face me, causing the black jacket he wore to fan out behind him.

"I am right, you are a Time Lord!" He yelled and then lifted me from the seat and spun me around the room.

"Wouldn't be a Time Lady?" I corrected and the Doctor waved his hand and set me onto the floor only to drag me out of the TARDIS and into the Hades cabin where Beth was waiting.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I was relaxing on my bed when an IM appeared with Annabeth's face in it. Her gray eyes were dangerously stormy.

"Draco Malfoy that girlfriend of yours is a bit-"

"Annabeth, what's wrong, and I've already told you, I don't have a girlfriend." I hissed as Pansy knocked on my door.

"Draco, are you alright?" She cooed and I started to reach for my knife. Annabeth looked at me sternly, a look I swear she got off of Chiron.

"Fine Pansy." I gritted through my teeth and then made a finger gun and mimicked shooting myself. Annabeth laughed some at my expression and then her face became expressionless again. Pansy cooed something else and then walked away and I looked at Annabeth.

"If you mention that at Camp..." I let the threat hang in the air as Annabeth wisely nodded. "So, what's up?" I asked her and Annabeth gave a groan as if to say, 'where do I begin.'

"That girl you mention in your letters, Carol, she came to Camp today with her brother and a man called 'Doctor' and a very sweet woman named Clara. Hang on, the Doctor is causing trouble." She got up and the IM followed her to where I saw a man with floppy brown hair and eyes that had seen the world and hell and pain and love, eyes that have seen everything.

"I'm not alone, Carol is a Time Lady!" He yelled and then saw me staring at him. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said and straightened, and I'm not kidding, his bowtie. He ran out and lifted Carol, who was talking to one of the Stoll brothers, and ran her to the Ares cabin. Still yelling the same message. I looked at Annabeth, who was heading towards the library and pulling out scrolls.

"I've heard of him, I know I have." She muttered and then dropped all her scrolls in fright when she saw me still watching. "Draco, I'm going to shut off the connection and talk to you once I've found what I'm looking for." She waved her hand through the IM and left me with the image of my half-sister looking through age old scrolls for a name that she swears she's heard before.

* * *

(Annabeth's POV)

The scrolls are not as dusty as you'd expect, though they do crumple a little bit when I touch them. Finally, I found it, the name I was looking for, Doctor. On my favorite myth, the one about Orpheus, the writer is named, Sir Doctor of TARDIS. I laughed and then set up an IM to Draco, who answered promptly.

"Draco, I found it! The person who wrote the myth about Orpheus is called, Sir Doctor of TARDIS." Whatever Draco answered was drowned out by a wail from Beth Jackson.

"Oh my gods, Carol and Harry, they're in a coma!" I waved my hand through the message and ran outside to see Carol and Harry lying on the ground. A few yards away the Doctor and Clara were also fast asleep, their hands connected even in sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but I ran out of ideas. Next chapter, it's off to Hogwarts where our newest teachers are...the Doctor and River. Clara will be at her nanny job because she has to get payed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello people, I'm not dead!**

**Alice: Matt Smith is leaving Doctor Who during the Christmas Special. I think they should have a Doctor around the same age because the younger ones are awesome!**

**Carol: Right, she owns nothing but me and any plot changes to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Also, we are changing her pen name to something that doesn't sound like a baby made it/she was high when she made it. It is now: I'msorrymylove.**

**Nico: By the way, it's now the last day of summer. August 31st.**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I woke on a bed with Chiron's voice echoing in my head.

"There's nothing I can do Draco, I'm sorry." Draco's voice was level but anyone could see the anger he had behind every word.

"There is always something you can do! This is the Doctor's fault, he made her open that fob watch. I didn't even know she had a fob watch and I...I dated her last year." He all but yelled and I could tell he had started to pace. The Doctor's reply was just as snappish.

"She had to open it, she's a Time Lord! I already showed you proof and you still won't listen. How do you apes get anything done? You build empires, The Fourth and Great Bountiful Human Empire is proof enough! You will touch every star out there and survive the end of time itself. I've seen it and I've watched as regular humans, nothing special about them, leave Earth and create a universe. She is a Time Lord, together we are the last of our kind so excuse me if I didn't ask some stupid apes if I can save my race!" He finished his rant with his voice cracking and so many emotions flew through. Anger, passion, self-loathing, rage, love, sadness, they filled the room and I could tell by the silence that followed that everyone was shocked.

"What happened to your race?" Draco asked in an usually soft voice.

"A war." The Doctor answered and then turned and sat down beside me. One of his hands clasped mine and he squeezed it. I felt a liquid drop on our connected hands and I realized he was crying.

"Like the Second Titan War?" Chiron wondered and the Doctor gave a harsh laugh.

"Compared to that war, the Second Titan War was a water balloon fight. Time was against itself. The Last Great Time War has fallen through time, whispers of it still remain but only by the survivors. Try to look it up and you'll only find a blank page, or if you're lucky, a rumor." Pain was filling the Doctor's voice where sarcasm didn't. Then, something happened. Fire seemed to cover my whole body and my eyes popped open and I stared at the golden light that surrounded my body.

"It's starting. Carol, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He apologized and I knew that somehow the pain I was feeling was his fault.

"What's happening to her?" Draco asked.

"All her cells are dying and the fire from that is traveling through her whole body. Basically she's dying, but because she's a Time Lord she can regenerate into a different form. New Carol. Still the same basic person, same memories, but completely different likes." He rushed through and then helped me get up, something I was struggling to do. The golden light got stronger and the pain grew with it. I leaned my head back and my arms went out, and I screamed as the pain became to much, and then I collapsed.

* * *

(Doctor's POV)

Harry woke up an hour later and he just glared at me, too stubborn to utter a word. Finally he spoke.

"You shoved a fob watch in my head and knocked me out, don't I get an apology. In case you don't know what it is, it starts with, I'm sorry..." He waited for me to reply but I continued to stare at Carol. The more time I spent with her, the more I was certain that she's my sister. I didn't have time to warn anyone but my sister about my plan, and she was living by herself. I never knew if she got out, but I can assume she didn't. The Moment killed everyone there, and she couldn't have gotten off of Gallifrey. Carol moaned in her sleep and I looked at her hair, which was once a brown with red naturally streaked in it. Now it was black and short, a bob, and it suited her pale complexion. Her mouth opened and gold regeneration energy flew out of it. Draco, who I didn't really like and thought he resembled a ferret, walked in and looked at Carol, who blew more energy out.

"Oh my gods, what the hell is that?" He screeched and I slipped out my sonic screwdriver and scanned him. Just like everyone else here, he's part human part god.

"Regeneration Energy. She's still cooking, but don't worry she'll be fine by tomorrow. She's getting rid of the extra energy remarkably fast, my sister..." my voice trailed off as I was plunged into memories of her. She's the reason why I wanted to be ginger.

* * *

She had this red flaming hair that was always down, it went to the end of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald. Whenever I came to visit, she would have her hair down and she would look so relax. I remember the day when I told her about my plan, that she had to get away from Gallifrey. Her eyes had started to fill with tears but instead of crying, she just went into her closet and took out a suitcase.

_'Well if your blowing up Gallifrey for a war I'm not allowed to be in...you have to help me pack.' _Her eyes always sparkled with joy even when our parents died at one of the many attacks on Scaro. She wasn't allowed to be in the war because of who she was. She was the Writer of Gallifrey. Words 'called to her,' and she, the ever ready traveler, always followed the call and wrote down what they said. In a way, she was a prophet but she never saw the images, only heard the words. The stories lost in time would swirl around her head.

I remember when she was holding her head and passing it off as a headache. We were only one year apart, and we were both home done with the academy. We were at home, and she was rocking back and forth.

_'Doctor I'm fine.' _She had told me, stressing the word, "fine." I looked over at my mother, who was about to leave for her job in the research faculty.

_'Help her.' _She pleaded in my head, and I smiled in a reassuring manner and she left the house. My sister continued to rock, holding her head. I placed my hands on her temple and she looked at me with those pleading emerald eyes.

_'Can you make the voices stop Doctor?' _She pleaded and I ignored the question and instead channeled her brain waves with mine and heard the madness in her head. Different voices all telling different stories. I knew what this was from the academy.

_'You've been chosen by them, you're the Writer for Gallifrey.' _ I told her and she smiled at me sadly.

_'Is this what they have to go through, these maddening voices in my head?' _She questioned even though she knew that the answer was yes.

* * *

Carol moan again and I'm pulled out of my memories. Her eyes opened slowly and I saw that they were a pale blue.

"Doctor, I remember." She whispered in wonder. She looked at her hands and then smiled at me. "I know it's too soon, but I remember who you are. The voices, they never stop. That's what the council told me, but they're gone. Doctor, did you do the Moment?"

* * *

**So looks like Carol is the Doctor's long lost sister. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hello! Sorry it took so long but my birthday was a few days ago and...yeah here is the next chapter.**

**Nico: She got some awesome gifts including...a TARDIS journal!**

**Me: I own all my own characters and plot changes.**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

My head, it burned along with my whole body. I wanted to scream, so I did. The memories rushed back to me. Gallifrey, the war, my family, the Master and the Doctor, the moment...and something else, the words. Always yelling and pounding in my head. I remember the High President of Gallifrey telling me they would never end because Gallifrey would never end. Something was wrong, it was too...quiet. I opened my eyes and looked at the Doctor, my brother.

"Doctor, I remember." I whispered to him, and smiled slightly at all the good memories of the Doctor and I, "I know it's too soon, but I remember who you are. The voices, they never stop. That's what the council told me, but they're gone. Doctor, did you do the Moment?" I questioned him, and then coughed out golden regeration energy. I heard footsteps and turned to look at Harry and...Draco.

"Carol, you need to sleep, we'll talk on the train to Hogwarts. I'm the newest Professor." The Doctor told me with pride in every word. I rolled my eyes at the name I had used when I was human.

"Doctor please don't use my old name." I coughed out more energy. The Doctor straightened his bowtie, I thought the bowtie suited him because bowties are cool, and got up from his seat and stood beside me.

"Fine. _Keeper, _please go back to sleep." the Doctor told me with a small pout. In answer, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up again, my trunk was next to my bed and Draco stood next to it, clothed in muggle clothes.

"Good, we're leaving soon." He said shortly and walked away. I sighed and got up.

Five minutes later, I was in the TARDIS with the Doctor, Harry, and Draco. Harry was being his arrogant self and Draco was looking at the control room. I however, was preparing to fly the TARDIS with the Doctor. If I remember correctly the Doctor couldn't fly any TARDIS to save his life.

"So after the war, I landed in London 2005 and I met this human named Rose. We traveled for awhile and then we met this man named Captain Jack Harkness. He started to travel with us and one of our trips led us to Satellite Five where we had to face the Daleks and their God. Rose killed him by taking the time vortex into her brain. It was killing her so I took the time vortex into me and regenerated." the Doctor looked up from the mass of buttons and smiled a very sad, very lonely smile. He turned around quickly and started to fiddle with more buttons behind him.

"After I regenerated I traveled with Rose and her boyfriend tagged along and we crashed in a parallel world where the cybermen started. I saved Parallel London, but Rose's boyfriend stayed behind. After awhile, Rose wanted to go back home so I took her to London where we found that there where 'ghosts' everywhere. Those 'ghosts' turned out to be cybermen which I stopped, but I lost...I lost Rose." the crazy grin that he had worn while speaking fell as he turned away from me.

"Doctor?" I asked softly while putting a hand on his shoulder. At his name, the Doctor looked at me with eyes burning of loss and pain. A crash echoed through the control room and we both turned to see Harry looking at Draco who happened to be on the ground. Draco was laughing and Harry was doing the same. I just raised an eyebrow and then looked at the Doctor who was fixing some knobs. He winked at me and then we all lurched forwards as the Doctor sent us to Hogwarts.

* * *

(Draco's POV)

The Doctor flew us towards Hogwarts, during this he ran around the counsel with Carol not far behind.

"What happened to using the stabilizers?" She yelled to him and the Doctor turned around and looked at her.

"Stabilizers?" He question with shock.

"Yes, the stabilizers. Then we wouldn't have to run around the counsel." She sounded like a mother chiding her child.

"Stabilizers?" He breathed.

"Yes Doctor, the stabilizers." The Doctor straightened his bowtie and then grabbed onto the counsel as we were lurched forwards.

"The stabilizers are boring!" He yelled out and started to run around the counsel. Carol remained where she was and fiddled with some buttons, trying to help with the flight. Finally the flight slowed down and Carol relaxed a little bit.

"Next time, we are losing the stabilizers." She told him while trying to catch her breath. I let a small chuckle come out and then felt a stab of pain as I looked at her. Her hair, her beautiful hair that use to be so long was now a short black bob. Carol's eyes also changed from their honey brown to a pale blue. She had grown too, instead of looking like a twelve year old, she now looked fourteen. Harry groaned in the corner and got up.

"Can't you fly this?" He asked and stormed out, his temper coming out. I followed suit, not wanting to be in the same room with the Doctor and Carol, the two people I would like to avoid at all costs.

'How could she do that to me?'

_'It wasn't her fault, it was that stupid Doctor's fault.' _

'Well she could talk to me.'

_'Are you trying to make yourself hate her? Carol isn't human, she's a Time Lord. She might not be a witch anymore. I know you _thought _you loved her, but she obviously loves the Doctor, not you.' _

A few tears escaped my eyes as I walked towards the castle only to be stopped by Professor Snape.

"Draco, I assume you came with the same person as Harry did." He said to me.

"Yes Professor. He's in the box along with Carol. I replied in a lifeless voice.

"Is it the Doctor?" I looked straight into Snape's eyes and then nodded. "Then the Gods help us." He muttered.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The Doctor smirked at me and I beamed back.

"Doctor, I'm glad that you warned me about the Moment. Not because I lived, but because the Lord President Rassilon was trying to get me to replace our aunt on the Council. I couldn't do that to her, and then you came. You came like an angel and you gave me a reason to get out. I told them that the Time War was getting to close to Gallifrey and I had to leave. Of course our aunt helped me, and I left her behind. I couldn't tell her because of Rassilon." I spat the last word with venom and the Doctor looked at me.

"I forgot about the fight in you. Oh, remember the time that you yelled at the Master while we were in the academy because he took your favorite pen. Even when you thought you were going mad you wrote down the words." We both smiled at the fond memory but the Doctor slowly got up. "Well, I guess I have to go to Hogwarts. Time to meet the other staff and then dinner!"

* * *

**The Sorting next chapter, and Glinda will be there!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: So, I've started to get back into writing. I might be able to finish my Alice Dalek book sooner then this one, *Sighs* again. **

**Carol: Where are my reviews people, review!**

**Me: I don't own anything but my plot changes and OC and what does OOC mean?**

_'This is thought'_

_This is flashback_

This is Glinda writing

**Anything said in Greek will be told at the bottom.**

* * *

(Glinda's POV)

The platform was replaced by fields of thick grass. A girl sat across from me, her loud laughs echoing those of her friends.

"And then...then I told her, 'If you are going to wear that hat, then your going to have to wear that scarf!'" Both girls fell into shrills of laughter and I stalked out of the room after slamming the sliding glass door.

I wasn't really cross, I was just...annoyed. My father, the great Sherlock Holmes, had started to use John Watson on his cases instead of me. I remember what started it, the afternoon I got that damn letter.

* * *

_*Flashback!*_

_The door to 221B slammed shut and I rolled my eyes while continuing to write the last chapter for my latest chapter. If I were going to do a sequel, this is my last chance to decide that._

_"Glinda, there's a letter for you!" Miss Hudson yelled up to me and I rolled my eyes and stomped downstairs. My eyes searched around the room and I could tell that dad had made a mess because the kitchen was unnaturally clean._

_"Where's the letter?" I questioned, anxious to get back to my writing. In answer, she handed me the letter and I looked at it. The envelope was odd in itself. The paper was...old, very old fashion. Almost like it was parchment. A rolled up cornor and a small tear made me sigh. The mailman had been carless, again. What was even odder about this envelope was the precision that had gone into addressing it._

_Ms. G. Holmes_

_The Upstairs Bedroom_

_Baker Street_

_London_

_'Maybe a stalker?' I wondered to myself and then shook my head. 'A stalker is foolish to hope for.' I chided myself and then thanked Miss Hudson and went upstairs and ripped open the envelope to have two folded pieces of paper fall out. I picked up the first one._

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL **of **WITCHCRAFT **and **WIZARDRY**_

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Holmes,

This letter is very important. When you were born, your mother took great lengths to stop anyone from finding out about you. Those "lengths" included concealing you from the school that she went to. While you _should _have received a letter when you reached eleven years old, we only found you when our need for you became so great...I'll explain when you arrive. A good friend of the school, River Song, will pick you up for shopping on the thirteenth of June.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

**Minerva McGonagall**

_Deputy Headmistress_

_A weight dropped in my stomach as I stared at the words. They couldn't be true, right? _

_'No, they are.' A snide voice insisted and I hissed at it mentally._

_Then dad and John came home. John just laughed and started to talk about Harry Potter,_ _but dad's face drained of color and then he told me the truth. I was not his child, no. Instead I was an unnamed mother's child who dropped me off one night._

* * *

Since that horrible night, Sherlock pushed me away. Perhaps it had to do with how dangerous hunting down a hound from Hell is, but I can't fool myself with that lie. He wanted me to be able to walk away from him, but I couldn't.

* * *

_******Flashback!*****_

_The next day a women with blond curly hair knocked on our door. Despite all of my preparing for this situation, I was terrified when Miss Hudson opened the door, and then my mouth popped open in surprise as I recognized the woman. _

_"Your the so called, 'doctor' that helped me with my headaches." I accused her and she just smirked and applied lipstick on her once bare lips._

_"Spoilers sweetie." She said and made a popping noise with her now cherry red lips. "Oh I like this color, it suits me much more than that awful pale pink." She told me and then looked at the staircase as dad, I couldn't think of him as anything else, walked downstairs with John not far behind. Dad's eyes narrowed slightly as he analyzed her. He looked at me and mentally asked what I had gotten. Instead of replying to him mentally, we had made a language from tilts and blinks, I told the room._

_"Enjoys attention, in fact she adores it. Has a boyfriend but hasn't seen him in awhile, no pets, and is an archeologist and a writer. Likes the color blue and has a lot of medical knowledge. Maybe once a nurse. Three different jobs, she dabbles." The smirk that the woman had worn had fallen. That's when I noticed a page hanging out of her journal. "Oh yeah, her name is Melody Pond but she goes by River Song." Dad looked proud and John's mouth was open. River however, wasn't as fazed anymore. In fact, she started to laugh._

_"When they told me you were good I wasn't expecting much, but that was amazing. You tell me how you knew that and I'll tell you what you got wrong." It was an offer I couldn't refuse. _

_"When you came in, you applied lipstick and then announced your preference of the color. If you didn't want to attract attention you wouldn't have told us, also your outfit." I pointed at her outfit of tight jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt that had the left collarbone exposed. Posh; yes, but very attention grabbed. _

_"Once you were done applying the lipstick, you said, 'Oh I like this color, it suits me much more than that awful pale pink.' If you had bought it, would you really buy a color you dislike? No, which means you have a boyfriend. You don't seem like a waster because your pants are frayed, but you bought a new lipstick that your boyfriend bought. If I was seeing my boyfriend, I would wear the lipstick he got me. So boyfriend is MIA. No pets because there is a stray cat that comes by and it was here recently. When you where here you sniffed and then wrinkled your nose at the smell. Cats and dogs smell the same so no pets. Archeologist because of the bag that you left in the car. Red strap mark, heavy bag. You have a journal and what job has a heavy bag and journal, archeology. The journal is filled which means you write in it and also you have an ink stain on your hand. Your journal is also blue and so are your fingernails, so you like the color blue. The medical knowledge is from when you helped me with my headaches. 1+1+1=3, so you dabble. A page was hanging out of your journal with both your names on it, also when you were playing doctor; you said, 'my name is Ri-Melody Pond.' When your boyfriend with the bowtie came, he called you 'River.'" I smiled smugly at her and River nodded._

_"The only thing you got wrong is the lipstick. It's a...special kind of lipstick and at the time it only came in pale pink. The people who make it just came out with red which is o so deviously delicious." She smacked her lips and smirked at me. "Come on, let's go shopping for all the things you need for school." Taken aback, River half dragged me out of the flat._

_"Bye!" I managed to call and her the faint reply of the same word._

* * *

So that's how I met River Song, and she smirked way to much for my liking.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I sat at the Slytherin table feeling more out of place than ever. If I looked uncomfortable then that was nothing compared to how the Doctor looked. He awkwardly straightened his bowtie for what probably was the sixth time for the two minutes I had spent watching him. His hands reached up for the seventh time and I saw Snape, who had been unusually talkative, smack the hand. I grinned and then looked across the table to see Draco.

_'Great now I get to talk to, stupid-ass-no-good-too-much-hair-gel-momma's-boy-S lytherin-King.'_ I thought sarcastically and instantly felt bad. Apparently this form is very sarcastic.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him and Draco glared at me.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk I won't push it." He retorted in a snotty manner.

"Draco I do want to talk, but this form is sarcastic and short tempered." I told him in an apologetic manner.

"Are you still Carol?" He asked after a slight pause.

"Basically, but some stuff is different. Temper, food likes, color, clothing, that sort of thing. Though I still like the same people." I felt like punching myself at the end, hinting for my like for him. Draco blushed and refused to speak. He couldn't though, because the doors to the Dining Hall opened and the 1st years walked in. The only person who looked out of place was a sixteen year old girl with messy auburn hair and green intelligent eyes. Unlike the others, she didn't focus on the roof, instead she looked straight at the Doctor. The stool for the Sorting Hat was placed down and the Sorting Hat opened its mouth and didn't sing.

People of this school

Take note in this

The Doctor is in and the Potters must be summoned

Carol Potter or the Keeper:

Will find the box and once she does she will protect it with her life and control the dead and shadows

Harry Potter:

Will run amok the fools and then kill those who try his anger

Karen Sky or Abigail Potter:

Will summon the storm and rid this world of the filth the she works with

Glinda Holmes or Potter:

The one true Potter out of the siblings will watch in silence until her call is made. When her deed is done then the Dalek will come at dawn and take her body home.

Needless to say, the Dining Hall was silent as three of the Potter siblings looked at each other.

* * *

After what seemed like a life time, Glinda was the last one left.

"And now we have Glinda Holmes. She was out of the continent we she reached the age eleven and she only recently got back." Glinda's face turned scarlet and she looked at the ground. After a few seconds she walked towards the stool and sat down. McGonagall started to place the Sorting Hat onto her head but paused in mid-air as the Sorting Hat jerked like a puppet.

"Ravenclaw!" It screeched out.

* * *

**Super long chapter! Sleep well and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Carol's POV)

No applause came from the Ravenclaw table as they saw their new member walk towards them. Instead, they talk among themselves about what the Sorting Hat had told the whole school about the Potters. Harry, not enjoying the attention he was receiving, blushed as he noticed his whole house glaring at him. I looked across to see Draco being whispered to by a girl who looked like a pig. Who cares about names, she is now Pig Girl. Pig Girl jumped as she noticed my gaze and then glared at me.

"Why don't you just leave? Slytherin has no place for freaks." She spat and then turned her nose up at me like I was a bad plate of food.

"Pansy!" Draco barked and then he smirked. "Play nice with the others." He said with a evil grin to me.

"Play nice?" I questioned.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"All you're going to say after she called me a freak is, play nice?" Draco tilted his head at me.

"Carol you're just my friend. I know the break-up might have hurt but it was for…" I glared at him, my gaze alone was force enough to stop his sentence. "Ca-" He started and I glared at him before turning my back and focusing on the Doctor.

'_You alright?' _He asked me and I mentally sighed.

'_A girl just called me a freak and my ex-boyfriend didn't even help me, and he brought up the break-up that came without warning._' I rolled my eyes and then added rather sarcastically,_ 'I'm fine.'_

'_No you're not. Now stop pouting and eat the food.' _He commanded in his brotherly fashion and I grinned as I remembered a time where I was the one telling him to eat his food. _'Yes I remember that time.' _He told me as I drew up the memory.

'_Well we could always have a reenactment.' _I suggested and the Doctor blushed furiously at the thought of trashing the Dining Hall.

'_No we could not. Time Lord Food Fights are much worse than human ones. We would terrify them when we're just starting.' _He sternly hissed and I huffed in annoyance.

'_We wouldn't.' _I disagreed.

'_We would.' _He argued.

'_I think they would be able to cope.' _ Before the Doctor could say anything else, I remembered something that was puzzling me. _'Doctor, I was claimed by Hades. Since I was born on Gallifrey, and we both are full siblings…why would he claim me?' _The Doctor pondered what I had mentally asked him and I could see him chewing thoughtfully on his food. A small grin appeared on his boyish face and I could tell he had figured it out.

'_Hades owes the Time Lords a favor. A while ago, a few years before you were born actually, he ended up on Gallifrey and promised us a favor. Mum use to tell that story all the time, maybe you remembered and you went to Earth and asked him to help you. Do you remember anything?' _I racked my brains and then came up with a few fuzzy memories that were only just pictures.

'_I was wounded and I had to regenerate. Once I did that, I was a one year old girl. Hades was there, I was staying with him, and I had him put me into the Chameleon Arch. After that, Hades took me to Lily's house and…I can't remember anything after that.' _Shame coursed through me as my memory, which I was known for, failed me when I needed it to figure out my highly complicated past.

'_We can guess later, dessert is here and you haven't eaten anything.' _Sounding very motherly, the Doctor cut off the communication between us forcing me to face reality. I turned around a faced Draco who looked worried.

"You haven't talked except for the beginning of the meal. Are you alright?" Part of me enjoyed that he was worried about me, the other wanted to smack him for playing a game. He either carried about me or he didn't. "I'm fine." I snapped at him and then grabbed a slice of cake and ate it. Through out the rest of the evening, Draco would stare at me oddly, even when Dumbledore spoke.

* * *

(Glinda's POV)

I lagged behind the rest of the Ravenclaws, all of them had been giving me odd looks.

"Are you Glinda?" An older girl with a bob cut of copper hair and hazel eyes asked upon my arrive into the Common Room.

"Yeah." I told her and then analyzed the room and the people who occupied it. The girl in front of me was about fifteen and missed her parents. She also had an owl, snowy one.

"Is it true that you're a..." Her voice lowered drastically as she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "genius?" She glanced around the room and then smiled at me. "I don't really consider myself a genius, I can just tell a lot about someone by looking at them." I answered and her smile broadened.

"I'm Penny. Penny Carter. Flitwick, our house teacher, wanted me to tell you that you'll be in fourth year classes along with me." She beamed at me, like she was glad to talk to me. "Can you analyze me?" She asked me, sounding excited about the idea. I gave her whole body a quick glance and nodded.

"You don't like being away from home, you get homesick quickly, you have a pet snowy owl, you have an American accent underneath your British one. Which means you must have gone on a trip with your family. You read a lot and you dislike your glasses and you wear contacts. You want to fit in with everyone, you draw." I looked at her face and saw that she was in shock.

"You are amazing!" She screamed and then blushed as the others looked at her. Two girls walked over. One had blond hair that went to the end of her neck. Her hair was streaked with shocking pink dye that went well with her brown eyes that held only kindness and warmth. As she drew closer I could see a splash of freckles that spayed her nose area. The other had brown hair that she wore in a simple braid. Her eyes were a dark forest green. They were filled with humor and joy as she saw Penny talking to someone.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Flight." The blond one introduced and I gave her my best try for a smile on command, which looks like a pained grimace.

"I'm Diana Sprite." The other girl told me, and then gave an elfish grin. "Diana what did you do?" Penny asked, as she saw the grin spread across the girl's face.

"I might have gotten Megan back for her comment about me." Diana told us, and then smirked at a girl with blond hair in a high ponytail. Her eyes were the worse thing about her. They were an icy blue that held only hate and anger. Sure she put on a sweet smile that I found revolting, but the eyes are the thing that has always ticked me off. I was about to meet Queen Bitch of Ravenclaw. The girl looked at us and Diana gave a small wave and turned her back to Megan, who went back to her conversation with three other girls.

"We need to get out of here then." Meredith said in a decided manner and Penny nodded.

"Ah, I wanted to see her face." Diana moaned and I stifled a giggle.

"Too bad. Glinda is new and I don't want Megan to hate her too." Penny said in her soft voice. I smiled my thanks to her and then followed them as they took me out of the Common Room and up several flights of stairs. The three girls stopped suddenly and I watched as the muttered something. A few seconds later, a door appeared in the wall in front of us and the girls smiled at me and pulled me into the room.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement." Meredith told me, drinking in the attention I gave her.

* * *

**Please review. Next chapter has snakes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello people, Internet is still bad. But is on the rise. I'm keeping this short, I own my OCS and plot changes.**

(Karen's POV)

I was curled up on the couch and drinking tea; the only noise in the Hub came from the TV which was running a new feed about bees disappearing. Great, bees are a national disaster now. Jack had been gone for three months, though it felt longer, which meant that I was the only person who spent their nights in the hub. A beeping sound came from one of the screens and I went over and looked at it. My black hair that I had grown out was pulled up in a sloppy ponytail, and the jeans and the long-sleeved white shirt I had yet to change out of, seemed like a blessing. An alien had gotten caught on camera, and it was a Red Fish with a large gun, joy. I pulled up one of the cameras to see that the Red Fish killed someone, shit. Half of me wanted to go after the fish by myself, but the other half yelled to get the others. I went with the latter and started to dial the phone.

"Hello?" A sleepy Gwen muttered and I could hear her fiancé complaining.

"Red Fish, get to the Hub now." I explained shortly and then hung up to call Owen, who thankfully didn't have any there with him.

"Fine." He whined and I smiled and called Tosh, who was actually quite fine with leaving, same with Ianto.

It took twenty bloody minutes, during which the fish stole a red convertible and started to drive around.

"He has a car." I reported to the group and Owen groaned in annoyance.

"So do us." Ianto replied and I smiled as I grabbed the keys for the van. Just another night for the Torchwood team without Captain Jack Harkness.

(Carol's POV)

The next day, secludes were passed out. I was not surprised to see that the Doctor was teaching astronomy, which I had first. After that, I had DA with Gilderoy Lockhart, and double potions.

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" I asked the closet person next to me, which happened to be a sixth year girl.

"He's only the dreamiest Professor ever!" She cooed and the girls around her started to talk about him.

"Great, but what has he done?" I wondered and the girl looked at me in shock.

"You mean you don't know! He's done everything, haven't you read his books?" I thought back to the stack of books that the Doctor had given Draco, Harry, and me the night before.

"No." I said softly, feeling heat rise to my face.

"Well you should soon." The girl retorted and then refused to speak to me. I grabbed a piece of bread only to catch the time.

"I'm late!" I yelled and carried the bread out of the Dining Hall and to the class. Thankfully, the Doctor was later than me.

"Sorry I'm late class, but Benjamin Franklin needed help with electricity." The Doctor said, and I could tell he had been rained on.

"Astronomy, astronomy. Not as fun to say as Physics, I taught that once. Had to stop the Krillitanes when I there." The whole class stared at the Doctor with their mouths hanging open. Their mouths dropped more as the Doctor grabbed a heavy case and set a projector that so was from the Third and Great Bountiful Human Empire.

'_Doctor, what are you doing?' _I asked him and the Doctor sighed.

"In case you don't know what I am doing, I am setting up a projector so I can show you a certain point in time. This film never came out; they didn't realize I contained this footage." He smiled and pressed a button and I was staring at bits of rock and dust.

"**The Last Great Time War has no time when it started, the whole of time conversed around it. Lesser species ignored this while higher species were caught in the cross fires. Though how it ended is unclear, we know that the Time Lords perished and most of the Daleks also perished. The only Time Lord still in existent is the Doctor, who travels around in his TARDIS. Rumors of him being the one to end the Time War remain just that, rumors." **An image of Gallifrey appeared and I recognized the voice speaking, it was Rassilon.

"**The Time Lords, the mightiest race in the universe. Sworn to never interfere, only to watch. At the age of eight, we are taken to the Untempered Schism, a rip in time and space. We stare into the rip and we see it all. Some are inspired, some go crazy, and some run." **The projector turned off and the entire class groaned, except me. I brushed away at the tears that had slid down my face.

"That's all for today." The Doctor told us, and the class slowly got up, each buzzing to their friends about the lesson. I stalked up to the Doctor and glared at him. Once the class was gone, I slapped him.

"You had to do that?" I asked him, and the Doctor noticed the tears for the first time.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and hugged me for a few seconds. "You have to go to class." He reminded me and I smiled sadly and walked to DA, where I had to most useless teacher. If it weren't for Hermione, who was very happy to see me, I would have taken forever to clean up the pixies.

* * *

(Glinda's POV)

Halloween night came and I found myself sitting next to Penny, Meredith, and Diana. We laughed for a bit, and I smiled. It was when we were walking back to the Common Room when I heard it.

"_Rip, let me kill." _The voice said and I jumped and stared at the girls.

"Did you say something?" I asked them and Diana looked at me.

"Only that all the ghosts seem to have vanished, and that the spiders are acting oddly."

"_Kill, coming to kill." _The voice promised, and I could tell that it was getting closer.

"There's a voice, and it's going to kill someone!" I yelled and started to chase after the voice only to see the other two Potters come up from different ends. Harry stood with a girl with bushy hair and a red head.

"I swear I heard a voice." He told them and Hermione and Ron both paled. Carol stood next to the astronomy professor, unaware of a blond boy standing behind him.

"Doctor I'm sure of it, I heard a voice." Carol told him and the Doctor grinned excitedly.

"Disembodied voices and blood on the wall, has someone been peaking at my Christmas list?" Carol looked at him.

"Blood on the wall?" She asked and he pointed towards the wall where we all saw the words.

**The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the Hair beware.** I looked at the writing closer and smirked.

"It's not blood, its paint. Like Jack the Ripper and his letters." Everyone looked at me. "What? My dad is Sherlock Holmes." I told them defensively and the Doctor smiled at what seemed to be a fond memory. Harry stepped forwards and then stared at the ground.

"It's wet!" He exclaimed and I walked towards it slowly, my feet splashing, and then we heard the voices. Everyone turned and saw people from the Halloween Feast running towards them. I looked at Diana and Meredith and ran to Carol's side to face them.

"Enemies of the Hair beware? You'll be next mudbloods." A gloating voice that I recognized told us and I saw Megan smirking at us.

"Watch your language!" Ron yelled at her in shock.

"Oh, and blood traitors." She added, causing Ron's face to flame with anger.

The teachers came, and Snape stared at Carol intently. She nodded slightly and he cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should take these people to an office." He said, and then we all saw it. The cat, which I have no idea what her name is, was hanging in midair.

"My cat, what have you done to her?" Flitch excuse as he shuffled forwards and saw her.

"Nothing!" I yelled at him. His head turned towards me and Diana moaned softly.

"What have you done to her?" He growled.

"Argus, she is innocent. Let's take her to my office…" Lockhart jumped at the slight pause in Dumbledore's speech.

"My office is closer." He reported and sure enough, I found myself in Lockhart's office.

(Carol's POV)

The Doctor stared intently at the cat, who wasn't about to do anything.

"I've seen this before, but where?" He asked the room at large and Dumbledore looked at him.

"You are truly curious. Would you mind coming with me to my office…Doctor?" Doctor nodded enthusiastically and straightened his bowtie. Flitch rocked slowly in a chair, sobs racking his body, and then I heard it. Not the voice from before, but a voice telling a story inside my head.

'_He goes by the name Doctor, but he isn't your average Doctor.' _A girl's voice said in my mind.

'_What is he then?' _A different voice, male, replied. Upon instinct, I grabbed a sheet of partchment and a quill and started to write.

"Carol, are you quite alright?" Dumbledore asked, taken aback by my actions.

'_He is, and this is so a quote, he is like fire, and ice, and rage…He is ancient and forever, he burns at the center of time, and he can see the turn of the universe…and he is wonderful. The Doctor is the best thing out there and if you think you can dissect me then fat chance. I am the Doctor's girlfriend and you really should have checked my file sir. I am the granddaughter of Queen Addie of Gallifrey and I go by her name, Mistress. I am the Mistress or I'll go by Alice Dalek, President of the Daleks. Lay one hand on me and you will be exterminated.' _The voice cut off like they all do when they are done. I slowly came back to reality.

"Thank you Professor." Glinda said and Harry echoed her. I heard the two mentioned and their friends leave soon followed by the teachers so it was just the Doctor and Dumbledore.

"Keeper, are you okay?" The Doctor worriedly questioned and I nodded slowly.

"Sorry I just zoned out." I apologized and then reached out to speak to the Doctor in his mind.

"_It was a voice." _I told him and his face showed no emotion.

"_What was their name?" _He asked as Dumbledore held open the door and told us both to follow him.

"_Alice Dalek, but she went by the Mistress. Doctor, she said her grandmother was the Mistress." _Shock showed on his face and then a smile broke out.

"Of course, of course you would hear her. I thought she was going to meet you and I was right. Oh thank Rassilon for that hat!" He shouted out and then blushed as he realized that he had spoken aloud.

"Well I see we have much to discuss." Dumbledore said calmly despite that the Doctor just randomly talked about something really weird and mentioned a creepy prophecy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I'm keeping this short. I own only my OC and any plot changes made to the second Harry Potter book**

* * *

(Carol's POV)  
The Doctor and I sat in the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"I will not pretend to understand what you two are, but if you understand what the Sorting Hat told us at the Sorting Ceremony I would like to know. I suspect that the Wizarding race will need Glinda, and I will not have her body taken by a Dalek, which is sounds horrible." He gazed at us expectantly and the Doctor awkwardly straightened his bowtie.

"I can't tell much, but there is a girl out there who is coming next year. She is very different and very powerful. When Carol," I made a face at my old name. "the Keeper, went into that trance earlier, it was because she heard that girl's voice in her head. It's a gift that she has." Dumbledore stared at me and I thought I saw a hint of awe in his eyes.

"How did you come by this gift?" He questioned and I studied my leg, unsure how to explain.

"It's a long story." I whispered slowly, not really wanting to relive that story.

"The night is long." Dumbledore pointed out.

"The Doctor and I are brother and sister, and we're from the planet Gallifrey. A war started, the Last Great Time War, and I wasn't allowed to fight in it because of my gift." I paused, unsure how to explain myself. "When Time Lords, our race, are eight years old we are taken to The Academy and we look into the Untempered Schism. When I looked into it, I started to hear voices. Not just any voices, but the voices of different Time Lords all calling out their story. Since the Time Lords are gone, my head is silent. Frankly that feels a little weird." I smiled slightly and looked at the Doctor. Thankfully, he realized what I was trying to convey and took the reins from me.

"When the War started, I fought on the front lines and I saw how horrible things were becoming. I found a way to stop it but…but it meant killing the Daleks, the creatures we were fighting, and the Time Lords. I told the Keeper and she got out of there and I killed them all. Also, I didn't actually know the Keeper got out and just found out that she's alive." He smiled proudly at Dumbledore who seemed to be worried.

"This Dalek that the Sorting Hat mentioned, is she a threat?" The Doctor tilted his head as he pondered that for a moment.

"If you harm her friends then she will become a threat. If you harm her, then I will become a threat." I could see the fiery passion in his eyes, and I knew that the Doctor was hiding something. As I realized that, the girl's voice came back.

"_Dalek 3.5 please don't die." _She sobbed. A thought seemed to strike her and her voice became stronger. _"Dalek 3.5 I am the Mistress and I am transporting some of my DNA to you. You might gain emotions but I am not letting you die." _She let out a high pitch scream as she gave part of herself to the Dalek. I came slowly back to reality and gripped the pen I didn't even know I had in my hand.

"It was the same girl. She revived a Dalek." I croaked out and the Doctor looked at me with sadness in his gaze.

"If it's alright with you Headmaster, but the Keeper and I need to turn in for the night."

* * *

(Glinda's POV)

More people were attacked after Halloween, and at each one spiders were crawling through cracks in the wall.

"Glinda!" A girl's voice yelled and I turned to see Carol running up to me.

"Hello Carol." I said stiffly and Carol smiled at me with warmth.

"Are you going home for Christmas?" She wondered and I nodded, still wary.

"Are you?" I asked politely and her eyes darkened to a chilling black.

"I'm staying here. The Doctor and I just got reunited and I don't want to let him out of my sight. Always getting into trouble." She smiled faintly, her eyes were still dark.

"What about Harry?" Her eyes brightened some and she no longer looked like she was lost in memories.

"He's staying here too. Glinda, I don't know if you know this, but you can always talk to me if you need to. I know you were raised by Sherlock, but we are still related. From what I've experienced, family has to stick together." Her eyes burned with loss and memories and I stared her straight in her eyes.

"So do you." She let out a laugh.

"I guess I do." She hooked an arm in mine and I jumped at the physical contact. "So, what is it like living with Sherlock?" I pondered that and during the pause Carol and I continued to walk aimlessly.

"It's like living with a ticking bomb that's about to explode. He's a genius and he believes that he's alone when he isn't. He has so many friends, though he claims he doesn't. I know he isn't my real father, but I still think of him as my dad." I shook my head in wonder of the human mind and then remembered something. "He taught me to notice small thing and be able to analyze someone by them." Carol looked at me with curiosity.

"If you don't mind me asking, can I have an example?" I nodded and then took a studious look at her.

"I'm cold during these." I warned and Carol shrugged and laughed lightly.

"I'm fine." She reassured.

"You grew up in a house that didn't care for you or about you. You have a strong realitonship with your brother and an even stronger one with the Doctor. You like the color blue and you dislike a lot of attention on yourself. You also dislike people who pretend you don't exist and you've gone through a depression. You have a hatred for your name and you try to find out what a loving household is like. And, you love stories and you write a lot." Carol's mouth was open completely and her eyes were wide. A few tear marks were on her face and I looked at her.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, and found myself really meaning it.

"It's fine, you did warn me." She let out a shaky laugh and continued. "Besides, I asked for it. I wasn't expecting that though." She smiled at me with awe and then the bell rang, signaling that class was over until January. She waved goodbye and then walked down the hallway towards the Doctor's classroom. There was something odd about how much time she spent with the Professor, and I wanted to find out.

* * *

(Karen's POV)

I stepped into the Hub, happy that Jack was back. He smiled at me in that usual flirtatious manner, and I returned an equally flirty smile. Even though I dreamt about it a lot, Jack and I had never kissed, but that didn't stop him from flirting with me constantly.

"So, how's your side?" He asked and I pressed my hand against my once injured waist.

"Perfect." I told him and he just smiled again.

"I'm not surprised." He said, as he lazily got up.

"And why is that." I wondered as he started to laze towards me.

"Because you are perfect." My breath hitched in my throat and I felt heat rise to my face as Jack leaned down and kissed me. I put my hands around his neck and leaned up to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked my lips and I granted him the access he was so clearly begging for. He pulled away slowly and I stared at him.

"Oh. My. Gods." I finally said after a pause where we both stared at each other. Jack winked and walked towards his office. I followed, knowing perfectly well that he had a very large bed in there, one that could have two people on it…


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: So I decided that Karen is coming back for Christmas, and wait until I post the next chapter...well spoilers.**

**Nico: She owns nothing this chapter, this goes out to Buck Branch, the best place to ride horses.**

* * *

(Karen's POV)

Even though it was the night before Christmas, Jack and I were on red alert.

"Karen, look at this." Jack called and I went over to the screen he was looking out. I wrapped my arm automatically around his waist and leaned into him as I read the scanner. Odd reports from an area in England that's mostly forest. People feeling like the Earth is spinning and getting turned around. Giant spiders, everything was off there.

"Really powerful filter?" I guessed and Jack looked at me.

"Maybe, but I want to have a look. What do you say about having a holiday?"

* * *

(Glinda's POV)

For the second time, I found myself watching meadows wiz by from a window on the Hogwarts Express. The only difference was that Carol and the Doctor both sat across from me. After the talk that Carol and I had, I realized that Carol and I were related and spending time with her seemed like a good idea at the time. I asked her to come in front of the Doctor and she asked if he could come with and…well this is the results. The Doctor twitched for the twentieth time, and I suppressed a growl of annoyance. A thought struck me, if he annoyed me this much, imagine how my dad will react.

"What is Sherlock like?" The Doctor asked me randomly. I found myself repeating what I had told Carol.

"He's like a ticking bomb." I said slowly and the Doctor grinned like a three year old.

"I like ticking bombs, though not when people are ticking bombs. He's not a ticking bomb, right?" Carol rolled her eyes at his odd question and smiled apologetically at me.

"No." I drew out the 'o' not really sure how to reply to his question.

"Good!" His smile grew as he let the subject matter drop. An odd look passed on the Doctor's face for a second, but it passed. Carol suddenly gasped and her hand reached for a quill and parchment. She scribbled on it quickly and then the dazed look on her face disappeared.

"Sorry, I just had a really good story idea." She apologized and blushed furiously. While I looked out the window some more, I saw the two share a look. The look they shared was very deep yet very short.

The train ride didn't end soon enough, and I walked off to see John waiting for me. His expression was grim and it grew darker as he realized that the Doctor and Carol where with me.

"I don't think Sherlock will want anyone here this Christmas." He warned us and I tilted my head.

"Why?" I asked him, for once not knowing the answer.

"He's composing." I felt a chill pass over me. The only time I heard the word, 'composing,' related to Sherlock was from Mycroft's lips, and it was a warning.

* * *

_Flashback!_

_I was walking down the street from school, not really wanting to go home. A black car started to slowly follow me and I watched from the corner of my eye. If someone was going to kidnap me, they were probably going to do so soon. I turned down an ally and breathed a sigh of relief. My cell phone rang and I picked it up._

"_Hello?" I asked, not bother to check the number._

"_Ms. Holmes, this Mycroft, your uncle. I think my men scared you, and I promise that we aren't kidnapping you." I looked behind me to see the car still there._

"_I've never heard of you, why?" I questioned and Mycroft let out a short laugh that reminded me of my father. _

"_Sherlock and I have a…complicated history." A memory of Sherlock and John fighting over something, and John had mentioned that name. _

"_Okay, how do you have those cars? Are you government, because those are what the government rides in?" Mycroft let out a low chuckle._

"_You're good. How old are you?" I paused for a moment, and decided that I believed him. The way he talked, it reminded me so much of Sherlock. _

"_12." I told him and he chuckled again._

"_You are good for your age. Tell you what, I'll come talk to you." A car door opened and footsteps, dress shoes, came towards me. The man looked at me kindly. "You're my niece." He stated and I nodded. "You look like my mum." I shivered as I thought of the old woman who was cold and distant._

"_Why do you want to talk to me?" I questioned and Mycroft sat down and I followed. _

"_Your dad sometimes has…bad times. Now, I'm sure you're aware of the nicotine patches." I nodded and he sighed. "You'll have to hide those, and any alcohol. If he starts to compose, then it's getting worse." _

"_Why are you telling me this?" I asked._

"_Because our mother just had a stroke. Visiting her in the hospital unearthed some difficult memories. He's starting a bad time, and you need to know what's wrong." He got up and brushed off his pants. "I'll drive you home." _

_End of flashback!_

* * *

Somehow, I got into John's car with the Doctor and Carol.

"How did this happen?" I demanded and John looked at me.

"Irene. She opened Sherlock up and then she died. He's been composing for months now, and I'm worried that having people over might upset him." I sighed and looked at the Doctor and Carol.

"You might have to leave." A thought struck me and I turned back to John, thankful that I wasn't siting in the back.

"Who's Irene, and you haven't shagged in three months. How bad is it this time?" John blushed at the shagging comment and stared at me.

"How do you know…I don't even want to ask." I smirked and then glared at him, waiting for my answers. "Irene is a whore. She somehow got Sherlock to fall in love, and then she died. He has this phone and he keeps trying to guess the password. Whatever is on there is…big."

When we arrived home, Sherlock's violin was playing mournful Christmas tunes. I didn't even know Ode to Joy could sound that sad, frankly I didn't even know that it could sound sad at all. John slammed the door and glared at the roof and smiled at Ms. Hudson.

"Has he…" His voice trailed off as the old woman shook her head.

"I don't know if he'll ever stop." She whispered to him and then spotted me.

"Glinda!" She cried out with joy and I hugged her tightly.

"Hello Ms. Hudson." I said and I felt her laugh. She broke off the embrace and looked at Carol and the Doctor.

"Who are your friends?" She asked. Thankfully, I was expecting that question.

"This is Carol and her half-brother." I told her and Carol looked taken aback for a second, and then shrugged. The Doctor, proud to be able to introduce himself, stood up straighter and fixed his bowtie.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." Ms. Hudson stared at him with John doing the same. Finally, John asked,

"Doctor who?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hello, I might not be able to finish this before July 4th, so except a short break.**

**Alice: If you haven't read my stories: The Lord of Time's Chosen One and Alice Dalek, the Dalek Girl Who Dies, I suggest you should because we are going to meet in the next chapter.**

**Carol: Oh, and we might add Merlin into this, it depends on how she likes it. **

**Glinda: Who's for Nico and me?**

**Me: I own all OC's and plot changes to the second Harry Potter book, and Merlin is sexy!**

* * *

The TARDIS groaned and I looked at Alice worriedly.

"Something is controlling the TARDIS!" She yelled as she fell forwards.

"Anyway of stopping it?" I asked, trying to reach the stabilizers.

"No!" She looked at me with a crazy grin.

"Well, let's go see these people." I smiled at her as the TARDIS doors opened and we stepped out to hear a cry that haunts me in my sleep.

"For Gallifrey!" I looked at Alice, my mouth hanging open.

"Shit." She said, which summed it up perfectly.

* * *

48 hours earlier

(Carol's POV)

The Doctor looked at John. I couldn't help but smile as a grin grew on the Doctor's face at the question that I figured he had heard a thousand times.

"Say that again." He begged and John looked at him.

"Okay, doctor who?" John obliged and the Doctor's grin grew even more.

"No, it's just the Doctor. Or, Get Off This Planet, but I think that's a phrase." I rolled my eyes and smiled brightly at John and Ms. Hudson.

"Sorry about him, he's a little," I leaned in and pretended to glance at the Doctor, "daft in the head." I whispered and John nodded, believing my perfect lie. Above us, the violin stopped and the floorboards creaked. Glinda, who had started a long conversation with Ms. Hudson, snapped her head to John.

"Do you think he's coming down?" She asked John, who shrugged, but then smiled as the sound of footsteps drew closer. Sherlock Holmes is coming to greet his guests…hopefully.

I watched as the famed man walked down the stairs. To say that he is battle weary is an understatement. His green eyes were dark and cold, his mouth had no recollection of smiling, and I doubt that it would regain the smile skill. I had heard Glinda talk about Sherlock and how much he has taught her, but never did she say how they spent time together. I can see why, he doesn't seem like the father that helps you with your homework. His narrowed the same way Glinda's did when she analyzed me. His eyes searched the room. Not looking at anything, yet he seemed to take in the room at large. His brown curly hair was unkempt.

"Hi dad." Glinda said shyly and Sherlock turned his gaze from the Doctor onto her.

"Don't be impractical Glinda, I'm not your father." He snapped at her and I watched as pain flashed on her face before it became a stone mask.

"If that's what you wish." She said stonily and I felt for her. She stalked up the stair and then turned to look back at the Doctor and myself. "Aren't you two coming?" she wondered. I nodded quickly and we both followed her upstairs.

* * *

(Glinda's POV)

Carol whimpered in her sleep and I looked down. Tears were starting to fly down her face and her whimpers were growing into painful moans that made me hurt. She was in pain. I thought about my options, and then did the best thing I could think of, I went to go get the Doctor. The Doctor was sleeping in John's room. He was on the floor in a sleeping bag, the same way Carol was. Sure, I've snuck into John's room loads of times, but this time it was different. For one thing, he was in there, and I have no idea what he sleeps in. I really don't want to go in there and have them both in their pants, or worse, not in anything at all. Thankfully, the Doctor sleeps fully clothed. In my mental list of questions about this odd man, I add if he ever changes.

"Doctor." I hissed and the Doctor jolted awake.

"Wha?" He asked, a little loudly.

"Shh!" I shushed him. "It's Carol." I whispered to him and he stared at me.

"What about her?" He wondered, still sort of too loud.

"She's having a nightmare. I don't want to wake her up, will you?" I pleaded and the Doctor sighed before getting up and following me to my bedroom, where Carol was now thrashing around in the sleeping bag. Her moans were turning to loud cries and I winced in sympathy while closing the door. The Doctor hurried to her and knelt down next to her.

"Keeper? Keeper, please wake up." He pleaded and Carol turned onto her side and her eyes slid open slowly.

"Doctor?" She mumbled out, and a relieved smile grew on his face.

"I'm here." He reassured her. I watched, very confused, but happy that my friend was better.

"The dream, it was about the war." Tears started to fall down her face again and the Doctor drew her in into a hug, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"Don't think about that." He ordered her gently and I knelt down beside her.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" I asked and they both looked at me. "Whenever I had a nightmare, Ms. Hudson would make me a cup of tea to calm me down. That always helped." Carol smiled at me in thanks and shook her head.

"Do you mind if we go into the living room?" She asked me and I smiled and in answer, opened my door.

When we arrived in the living room, I made myself a pot of tea and grabbed my favorite cup and started to sip on it while curled up in a chair. We sat in comfortable silence until a knock on the door drew our attention.

"I'll get it." I told them and walked down the stairs and opened the door, not bother to check through the peep hole. Probably should have, since it is like 2 A.M.

"It's 2 A.M." I told the person stonily and then took a proper look at him. He had black hair that curled around his ears and went to his shoulders. His eyes were hazel and he wore all black and an avatar jacket.

"Yes, I know. Do you know how long it took me to find her? I came out at Hogwarts but of course she decided to leave, so I went to the Dursley's and they didn't have her. I had to call her brother, and he wasn't happy to see me. Anyways, he told me that she was at 221B and it took me three hours to figure out that he meant London. I've been searching for five hours, so where in Tartutes is Carol Potter?" I stared at him.

"Who are you?" I questioned, not trusting him.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." He introduced.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: On episode two of Merlin.**

**Alice: Yay, I'm in the book now!**

**the Master: 1234 1234 1234! The drums are coming!**

**Harry: Hermione, Ron, and myself are going through the Chamber of Secrets stuff.**

**Nico: This is going to be a long book...**

**Me: I own plot changes to the second book and my OCs.**

* * *

"You will save Gallifrey!" Rassilon called and we stared at him.

"How can we do that?" Alice asked him, and I could tell that being near her great-grandfather terrified her.

"You will find the Doctor and kill him!" He roared.

"But I can't, I…I…love him." She whispered the last words as Rassilon turned slowly towards her.

"Well, I know what I'll do. Keeper, you will go kill your brother while I discuss things with Alice." He grabbed her arm and yanked her next to him. Alice met my eyes and we made up a plan.

* * *

24 hour earlier

(Nico's POV)

The girl was taking far too long, and since I'd answered all her questions, I pushed past her and found the nearest stairs and walked right up them.

"Oi!" The girl yelled behind me while I ignored her. I walked into a very well decorated room. A girl and the Doctor sat on the couch. I sighed, was at the wrong place again?

"Nico?" The girl siting on the couch asked. She had black hair that went to her neck, and when she turned her eyes onto me, I saw that they were pale blue. Like the Doctor's they were ancient and deep. "Nico!" The girl stood up and ran up to me and hugged me. My eyes widened at the physical contact and I looked at the Doctor with a plea for help burning through me.

"Keeper, you might want to tell him who you are." The Doctor stood, and I could see that being around this girl made him calmer and less talkative. Finally, someone can control him.

"I forgot." The Keeper pulled back from the embrace and looked at me. "I use to go by Carol Potter." She told me softly and I could feel my jaw drop. "Yeah, pretty shocking." She agreed and all I could do was nod. The Doctor stepped forwards and proudly put a hand on her shoulder.

"The Keeper is my sister. Alice and I…you aren't there. Right, forget that I said anything about your ex-girlfriend." I glared at him.

"She's not up for grabs; I had to break up with her. If I disappeared randomly, she might have gotten hurt." I muttered and the Doctor blushed and mentioned something that sounded like, 'Ops.'

The girl from the door came up the stairs, and I turned to get a proper look at her. She had neck length auburn hair and emerald eyes that sparkled with intelligence. Her eyes narrowed critically and I couldn't help but blush at the thought of her analyzing me. She straightened from the fighting stance she was in and I could see that she was about 16.

"So, why is there a guy here that has a load of weapons?" The question hung in the air as I stared at her. She smirked and then turned to glare at the Doctor. "Well?" She inquired and the Doctor started to fumble with his bowtie.

"He'safriendofCarolandhe'sheretoprotecther." He rushed and Carol croaked her head.

"Doctor, I'm a Time Lord and I didn't understand that." Once again my jaw dropped as I realized why Carol's appearance has changed since I last saw her. She's an alien, joy!

"He's a friend of Carol and he's here to protect her." He repeated at a slower rate.

"I actually have two reasons why I'm here." I corrected and the Doctor made a face at me. The girl cooked her hip to the left and placed her hands on either hip.

"What's a Time Lord?" The girl asked pointedly.

"An alien that's from the planet, Gallifrey. They can travel through time in a thing called the TARDIS." I answered and the Doctor groaned.

"I wanted to explain it to Glinda." He whined and I looked at Glinda, the name ringing a bell. I thought hard, and then looked at Glinda with new respect. She's the only child that's Lily's and James's.

"You're Glinda?" I prodded and she nodded. "Glinda Holmes?" she glared at me.

"Yes, and I'm finding it creepy that you know my name." Wow, she's really like Lily.

"I've heard from some people that you can tell someone's whole life story by a glance, is that true?" A blush started to form on her cheeks and she looked down at the floor.

"Yeah." She answered softly.

"Well you do that for me?" I asked in an equally soft voice. Her eyes rose to meet mine and she nodded and paused for about three seconds.

"It might bring up bad memories." She warned and I shrugged.

"Memories are just ghosts, and believe me when I say that I've made peace with my ghosts." She let out a small chuckle and then she stepped forwards. We were but three feet away from each other.

"You lost your mother as a child and your father either wasn't around or didn't help you cope with the alarming loss. You had an older sister and she left and either died or just ran off. No, defiantly died. You have few friends but those few are very close. You worry too much, you train in weapons and you have a lot of stress on you." She paused and then she studied my eyes. "You've seen so much pain and suffering. So many have died yet you burn strong." Glinda managed a small smile before stepping backwards.

"Well, that was new." I said, not letting the tears fall. Never let others see my pain is a rule I live by.

"What's the news you brought us?" Carol asked and I stared at her.

"Right, Percy is missing and Alice Dalek has Kronos in her." I announced and the Doctor glared at me. "But she's not going to kill us." I reassured while Glinda lightly tapped my shoulder.

"Explain." She ordered.

And that's how she found out about the demigods and the Doctor's world. Once we were done, the phone rang. Glinda answered it.

"Hello?" A small pause and she looked at the Doctor. "It's for you." She explained and I could tell she was trying to figure out who could know that he's here.

* * *

(The Doctor's POV)

I took the phone and repeated the same word that Glinda had used.

"Doctor? Your voice has changed." I recognized the old man's voice and my heart broke at the pain and fright in it.

"Wilfred, how do you know where I am? No, never mind that, where are you?" I questioned.

"It's him, that bad Time Lord. He's back." Only one option, but he's dead.

"The Master?" I guessed. The Keeper turned pale and stared at me, interested in the conversation.

"That one h-" Whatever he was going to say was never heard by me because someone took the phone from him.

"Hello Doctor! I have two friends of yours." The Master said cheerfully.

"Donna and Wilfred? Please Master, Donna can't remember anything." The Master scoffed over the phone.

"Not Donna, some girl. Oh I'll just put her on." He handed the phone to this unknown girl and whoever it was took a deep breath.

"Doctor, it's me. I accidently traveled here instead of Hogwarts." Alice rushed her explanation and I smiled at her familiar voice.

"Alice, I'm getting you and Wilfred out of this." I promised and then the Master was back on.

"I know who that girl's grandmother is. Oh, we're going to have lots of fun. Odd thing, I've seen her before yet she hasn't seen me until now. Even odder, I've never met Wilfred until three days ago." My grip on the phone turned my knuckles white just at the thought of Wilfred and Alice being in the Master's care for three days.

"Master, just let them go." I pleaded.

"Oh Doctor, this is much more fun! Besides, they might be the key to the drums. 1234 1234 1234, over and over again, and I'm the only one who hears it. I have a powerful Time Lady, or at least her granddaughter. I can do whatever I want with her." I could feel rage burning in me at the thought of him even touching her.

"She's a Time Lady, and they can only be touched by who they want. You're right on one aspect, she's powerful." I took a deep breath. "Master, I'm coming for Alice and Wilfred." I warned and then slammed down the phone. I surveyed the group. The Keeper was pale, Glinda was very confused, and Nico looked pissed.

"Well, there's an evil Time Lord that is insane and has Alice and Wilfred. Who wants to go save him? Oh, and this evil Time Lord will kill us all." I smiled at them and Carol pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, that makes us want to go." She said sarcastically.

"Then you'll come!" I shouted, thrilled.

"I will." Carol smiled at me and I turned to Nico and Glinda.

"Do you have to ask?" Nico's face was pale with rage as he stepped next to Carol. The three of us faced Glinda. Her eyes sparkled with worry.

"So, you want us to save Alice and Wilfred and potentially die." I pondered that and then smiled.

"That's it!" I told her. This proves that she's the girl I'm thinking of, because she's brilliant.

"I'll come." She sighed and I couldn't help but give a little hop of joy. Carol, Nico, and Glinda all looked at me like I'm crazy.

"You're mental." Nico said hoarsely and I smirked at him.

"Remember this, your life may depend on it…I am a madman in a blue box." We were already at the TARDIS and Glinda glared at me, not happy that I admitted I'm insane. I pushed open the doors and drank in Glinda's look of awe.

"It's bigger on the inside." She whispered and I smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: This story is only half way through and I wrote the first part at 3 AM watching Hamlet.**

**Nico: She's watching the South Park movie while uploading this chapter.**

**Alice: And guess what, this series is going all the way to the seventh book!**

**Percy: I'm going to start the Son of Neptune during the 5th Harry Potter book, which is why I disappeared during the summer.**

**Me: This chapter is dedicated to my mom, who's favorite Villain in Doctor Who is the Master.**

* * *

I stared at the Doctor, who held the Moment in his hands.

"One little button, and I Time Lock this whole planet and kill my family and friends. My wife, my sweet daughters and their children, and then their children. Oh, little Sara, who already understood things that most Time Lords take years to understand. And Mary, my beautiful wife, who never left me even when I didn't love her. Nancy and Mary, and Lucy. All of my family, gone. The Master, gone. Oh, I have to burn this planet, and my heart will burn with it." I let out a scream at I thought of Alice still down there, as the Doctor pressed the button and Gallifrey exploded behind me. The Doctor's emotional wall crumbled and he fell to his knees.

"Mark me." He ordered hoarsely. "MARK ME!" He shouted the order, and the words echoed through the TARDIS.

"I can't." Those two words made the Doctor sadder than before.

"Then what is the use of living if my own sister won't face what I have done?" I watched helplessly as he drove away from Gallifrey. The once beautiful planet now reduced to chunks of rocks. "I'll drop you off." The Doctor broke the silence that had fallen between us.

"What about Alice?" I questioned and the Doctor looked at me. "Alice Dalek, the Mistress's granddaughter, but the Mistress is inside of her. What about Alice?" Pain flashed across the Doctor's face but he soon put his mask firmly back into place.

"Then I have lost my love again." A thousand different things to say popped into my brain, but only one would work.

"And I have lost my brother to war."

* * *

10 hours earlier

(Alice's POV)

The Master threw the cell phone down with disgust and I glared at him.

"If you break that…" I let the threat hang in the air, not that I was threatening at the moment. Here is a small list of all the reasons why I'm not threatening to the Master.

I'm tied to a chair and unable to move.

Totally at his mercy…

I barley know this regeneration and so far, I'm not strong.

Whenever he touches me I get this weird burning sensation that hurts like shit!

The Master smirked at me after he had gone and gloated about something to Wilfred, who I have no idea where he is. He stalked towards me and I turned my head to him. He knelt down, his face almost touching mine. The Master pressed on hand against my cheek, his fingers stroking the bones softly. The burning sensation was at full height and I bit my lip to stop screaming.

"Oh, you're in pain." The Master whispered and I sneered at him.

"I couldn't tell." I said sarcastically, causing the Master to place both hands on my face. The scream that I had tried to hold back came out and I yelled loudly.

"You leave her alone!" Wilfred called from somewhere. The Master ignored him, of course.

After the burning sensation had made me faint, I assumed that the Master had stopped stroking my face, he wasn't that low despite how horrible he is. In other words, he hasn't raped me during the whole time I've been here. Yay, happy side! Even though I was dead to the world for Zeus knows how long, I was still tired and I fell into a restless sleep. A whirring sound, like a car with the breaks on, repeated faintly in my dreams.

"Find me Doctor." I whispered softly, stuck in between dream and reality. "Please hurry, before it's too late." The TARDIS sound stopped and a tear slid from my eye. He wasn't here, it was only a dream.

When I thought I was going to die, I found that hope is a good emotion. Now, I know a small fraction of how the Cybermen feel. I had no hope whatsoever of ever being found. If this is my life now, then life needs to go fuck itself in the rear and die a horrible and painful death.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The Doctor jammed some buttons and I glared at him.

"Wrong ones!" I yelled over the TARDIS screaming at us. She was not happy, not one bit.

"Yeah, well next time you pick a red button!" He called back and I sighed while trying to find the right button to stop the TARDIS from being in so much pain. Glinda looked at us, her eyes wide with worry as Nico held the railing next to her.

"Is it always like this?" She questioned and I barely paused from my work to nod to her.

"Is it really the Mistress?" I wondered to myself and the Doctor stiffened next to me. How he got there, I have no idea. His brown hair was sloppier than normal, showing how many times he had run his hands through it. His bowtie was askew and his eyes had an angry and sad glint to them.

"It's her granddaughter. They are two different people. Now stop talking, I need to think." He straightened his bowtie and stared at the TARDIS.

"Don't worry Sexy, we'll get into this pocket universe." He promised more to himself than to the TARDIS, who growled at him.

"Sexy, are you okay?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"You just need to pres-" The Doctor slapped his hands over my mouth and I glanced down at his hand.

"Sh, I'm thinking." He ordered.

"Maybe you s-" Glinda slapped her hand over Nico's mouth and smiled at us.

"Thanks." The Doctor told her and then ran his hands through his hair. Now that his hand wasn't on my mouth, I jammed down the button forcefully and the TARDIS sighed with relief.

"Did you press something?" He asked as he noticed that the TARDIS wasn't in pain anymore.

"Nope." I lied, popping the 'p.'

"Right, so the Master hid them in a pocket universe so I just need to power through it. Just like New York!" His eyes blazed with pain at the thought, but just like so many others, he brushed the pain aside. He hopped onto the council and I glared at him.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Just saving the girl I love and one of my best friend's grandfather who so happens to be my best friend." He glanced down and looked straight into Nico's face. "You broke up with her and then she died. Now she can never die." He hissed and Nico's expression, which was one of anger, changed to sadness.

"I should have stayed with her, to protect her." He muttered and the Doctor ignored him and pulled down a pulley.

"How is that going to power us into a pocket universe, it's a pulley!" Glinda stated and I shook my head.

"The binary code is everywhere, so one side has all the ones of the binary code while the other side has the zeros." I explained and Glinda looked at the pulley in awe.

"But that's impossible!" She exclaimed and I glanced at her.

"No, it just isn't possible yet." I corrected. The Doctor threw down a long piece of rope and I held it, ready to pull on the Binary Pulley.

"1. 2. 3!" On the last number, I pulled on the rope and I felt the TARDIS start to shake. Glinda latched onto the railing next to her, and Nico pressed himself into the wall. Sparks flew up and I flinched as fires started to rage around us. More sparks, and then smoke as we passed through. The TARDIS landed her noise much softer due to the energy we just used.

Once the Doctor had cleared up all the flames, he couldn't use the fan because the TARDIS didn't have enough energy, he pressed a small indent on his key and watched with an unreadable expression as he sent the TARDIS into the universe we came from. The Mistress's voice filled my head and I winced and felt my knees buckled.

"_Find me Doctor." _There was a slight pause, before her voice continued. _"Please hurry, before it's too late." _I found myself kneeling, the Doctor crouching in front of me.

"What did she say?" He commanded.

"She was begging you to find her." I replied. A look of regret flashed across the Doctor's face, but it left a moment later.

"We're finding her." He promised and then turned back to the others to find that Nico and Glinda where gone.

"I told them not to wander off." He shook his head and started to head down a long corridor. I made to follow, but someone clamped their hand over my mouth and dragged me down the far shorter corridor and out of sight. I heard his voice yelling where we had hidden the TARDIS.

"Glinda? Nico? Keeper? Anyone!" He cried and I started to yell back, but whoever had their hand on my mouth had a very strong grip. I started to count the turns we took until we arrived at a door. Locks clicked and the door fell open and I was dragged into a small room with a chair. Legs were tied to it and I traveled up the legs to see a 25 year old woman staring at me with unbridled curiosity.

"Hello." I said softly and the girl glanced around the room warily.

"I don't know when he'll be back, but I heard the TARDIS. Is she alright, is she safe?" I recognized that voice and the remains of her grandmother that was in her mind.

"Mistress?" I asked and the girl looked at me with that curios stare. Her eyes, I couldn't help but notice, where a dark brown. If I didn't have Time Lady eyesight, I would think they were black.

"That's my grandmother." She was about to speak when another door was thrown open and the Master stepped in.

"Oh, two Time Ladies for my pleasure!" He said with a wicked smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: So, almost July 4th!**

**Nico: She's finally getting excited about Europe.**

**Alice: It's so awesome to be in the Carol Potter series!**

**Glinda: So, Alice will be explained in future chapters but she isn't human. Oh, and REVIEW!**

**Me: I don't own anything except any plot changes from the second Harry Potter book (it's Christmas break) and my OC's.**

* * *

Someone knocked on the front door, and I paused in my violin playing to listen to Mrs. Hudson getting the door, not even bothering to complain. Glinda, Carol, and the Doctor had been missing for ten days.

"Glinda! Who's with you?" Mrs. Hudson's voice rang out and I hastily put down my violin to hurry down the stairs to see Glinda standing next to a boy with long black hair.

"Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo…Glinda's protector." He introduced and John walked up and started to size him up, taking forever to realize that he's very gothic and in love with the Glinda.

"Why does Glinda need to be protected?" John questioned.

"There are evil forces out there that can and will do everything in their power to kill your daughter. I'm here to make sure that that doesn't happen." He put a protective arm around Glinda's shoulder and forced a smile. "We have to go back to our school." He apologized and then Glinda waved as they both walked towards a blue police box.

* * *

5 hours earlier

(Alice's POV)

The Master stepped backwards and surveyed his handy work. The girl, who seemed to be a Time Lady, was now firmly tied to a chair next to me. She glared at the Master with loathing.

"How could you do this Koschei? We were friends!" She yelled and the Master did his famous pouty face.

"It is necessary." He stated simply.

"Necessary for what?" I questioned and the Master rubbed his hands together.

"The drums. Oh, can't you hear them? 1234. 1234. 1234. 1234. Always there playing with no end. Whenever I'm around Mistress here," He placed a hand on the exposed skin of my arm and I winced. "the drums are louder. There's a connection, and I need power for that connection. So I got Wilfred. If the Doctor wouldn't come for her, then he'd come for him, or he'd come for both of them. I need the TARDIS so I can use the connection to find out what the drums are!" I stared at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"That makes zeros sense…" I let my voice trail off and smirked as the Time Lady snorted. I turned to look at her.

"Question, what's the difference between a Time Lady and a Time Lord?" the girl tilted her head.

"Well, Time Ladies are basically Time Tots who are born girls. Even if they change gender when they regeneration they're still considered Time Ladies. Same thing for Time Lords. Time Ladies are more powerful, and they can do more things. For instant, Time Ladies can literally control everyone by a simple thought, and we see the future." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks for the history lesson, Keeper." The Master complained. He walked over and placed both hands on either side of her head, attempting to see her memories, but jumped backwards like he had been shocked. "You're no fun!" He accused her. An evil glint grew in his eyes and he caressed my cheek softly.

"But you are." He murmured while I tried to ignore the pain building from that point. The door banged open and I jumped along with the Keeper. The Master continued to run his hand over my cheek and I stared at the face that I am so in love with. He stalked towards the Master and threw him against the wall.

"Never. Touch. Her. Again." He commanded with such venom in his voice that even the Master cowered.

"You're too late Doctor. Four Time Lords, well three full Time Lords and 2/5 of a Time Lord. Anyways, four very powerful Time Lords in the same room. If you were to rip our power away from us then it would make a very weak TARDIS." Fear dawned on the Doctor's face as he realized why the Master wanted us.

"What have you done with Glinda and Nico?"

"Oh, I just told you what I'm going to do and you ask about your friend? They're with the old man." He waved his hand dismissively.

"What do you mean about me being 2/5 of a Time Lord, I'm 1/5." I stated and the Doctor stared at the ground while the Master clucked.

"You haven't told her? Sorry sweetie," The Doctor growled at the word, "but you aren't human." The Master finished like the Doctor's loud growl hadn't interrupted him. A loud beeping filled the air and the Master pulled out a Vortex Manipulator and glanced at it swiftly.

"The connection, it's complete!" He grinned madly and started to tap out the drum beat. I watched in horror as he ran over to a computer and pressed a few keys before jamming down on the enter key. "No, no, no!" He shouted as two pillars of blue surrounded the Keeper and me.

"Doctor, what's happening?" I yelled and the Doctor stared at me with worry and sadness.

"You're being teleported." He answered, and then the world went black.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

We landed with a bone jarring crash and I groaned and looked around the familiar interior of the TARDIS.

"Ha! We're in the TARDIS!" The girl gave a whoop of celebration and I glanced over at her. I could see why my brother had fallen in love with her. She looked to be about 25 with a very nice, curvy body. Her black hair was cut into a bob, and I like I stated before, her eyes were a dark brown. She wore simple skinny jeans with a white top. A blush started to grow on her cheeks as she felt my stare.

"So," She started and then lurched forwards as the TARDIS jerked powerfully. She, the TARDIS, groaned and I gave the Mistress a worried look. She touched on of the controls and bit her lip.

"Something is controlling the TARDIS." She whispered to me and I felt my heart grow cold with fear. The Mistress ran around the room punching buttons as she went. I started to follow, pressing everything that made sense.

"Anyway of stopping it?" I questioned as we paused in our run. She gave me a half crazed smile.

"No!" That crazed grin really reminded me of the Doctor. We landed jarringly. Darkness filled the room and the girl turned to look at me.

"What's your name?" I asked and she paused.

"Alice." She answered simply. She rubbed her hands together and smirked.

"Well, let's go see these people." I smiled at her as the TARDIS doors opened and we stepped out to hear a cry that haunts me in my sleep.

"For Gallifrey!" I looked at Alice, my mouth hanging open.

"Shit." She said, which summed it up perfectly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: The First Question Extended Cut, if you are a Whovian then watch this, it makes you feel proud.**

**Nico: She's watched it thirty times. It's youtube.**

**Alice: It's the end, but the moment has been prepared for.**

**Me: I own all OC's and plot changes from the second Harry Potter book. Wait until we get to**

* * *

(Karen's POV)

Jack held my hand, not for his sake but for mine, as we walked through the woods. The whole word seemed to spin as we kept our pace and finally, we broke through the trees to see a castle, a castle where I almost died.

"Hogwarts." I breathed and Jack looked over.

"The place where you jumped into the mirror?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't jump, I ran." I corrected and then heaved a sigh. "But yeah, that's the place." Jack squeezed my hand in reassurance. He stepped forwards lightly, this time he was leading, and I followed. The snow made it harder to walk, but Jack was very sure footed and we soon stood in front of the oak doors. I pushed them open and walked into the Great Hall. Children were streaming into the Dining Hall, talking about stuff. I had never felt at home here, and at the moment, it felt like a prison.

"Let's make an entrance." Jack suggested with a cheeky grin.

"Really, you want to scare magical people?" Jack nodded and I rolled my eyes once more.

"This is just as good as your idea to go up to a ghost and yell, 'boo!'" I informed him and he smirked.

"He keeps in touch." He retorted cheekily. I laughed and Jack smiled.

"So, can we?" He wondered, sounding like an excited child.

"What's the use in fighting with you, and besides I can't die." He smile slid off and he looked at me seriously.

"That's not a good thing." His playful and flirty tone had gone dark. I hated it when he did that, so I poked his side.

"Calm down." I commanded and he started to laugh as I poked different parts of his side. He grabbed my hand and we banged into the Dining Hall.

"Hello magical people!" Jack shouted and while I stifled my laugh. "I am Captain Jack Harkness and this is my girlfriend Karen Sky." Everyone stared at me and I blushed lightly. An awkward silence fell in the Hall and finally a small voice piped up.

"Are you related to the Potters?" I nodded, and the silence became heavy. The doors behind us banged open and a girl strolled in and paused when she saw us.

"Oh come on, they beat me!" She complained.

(Carol's POV)

Rassilon stood, facing the crowd of Time Lords.

"Gallifrey will survive!" He reported to them and the room shook with the yells of the mightiest race in the universe.

"For Gallifrey!" They yelled back and I remembered the time when I had called that back. The Master and The Doctor on either side of me. The Mistress had stood next to the Doctor, their hands brushing but not connected.

"The Doctor may have the ability to Time Lock us, but we are Time Lords and we will stand strong!"

"For the Time Lords!" The crowd roared in approval and Rassilon pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"I will now read the field report from the Time War!" He announced and the crowd didn't cheer, finally. "01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01101101 01100101 01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 01101111 00100000 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101001 01101100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000100 01100001 01101100 01100101 01101011 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00101110 00100000 01001100 01100001 01100100 01111001 00100000 01001011 01100101 01100101 01110000 01100101 01110010 00100000 00101000 01000011 01100001 01110010 01101111 01101100 00100000 01010000 01101111 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001101 01101001 01110011 01110100 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100100 01100100 01100001 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 00101000 01000001 01101100 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01000100 01100001 01101100 01100101 01101011 00101110 00101001." During the middle, Alice looked over at me.

"What the hell is he saying?" She asked bluntly.

"He's reading the field report, it's in the binary code." I explained and she sighed.

"Yeah, and he's saying what?"

"The Doctor has the moment. The third Scaro attack failed. Daleks are now five cities away. Lady Keeper (Carol Potter) is watching from the wings along with the Mistress's granddaughter (Alice Dalek.)" The minute I said the last sentence, Rassilon pointed his scary glove at us and we were drawn towards him.

"And here they are!" He shouted and the crowd roared its approval for our capture.

"THE SPIES!" They screamed and Alice shook her head. Rassilon smirked at her and then grabbed her. Alice screeched with pain as he raised the powerful metal hand and smacked her back.

"You should not have disobeyed me." He hissed and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She asked and Rassilon studied her quizzically. He let out a small gasp and clucked softly.

"Oh Mistress, you naughty girl. You had a child, and that one grew up and had this pitiful," he spat on the ground, disgusted, "child." He finished. She glared at him and I saw a small glimmer of gold that started to grow in her eyes.

"So I'm pitiful." She stated and Rassilon glared at her.

"And dumb."

"You're going to regret that." She promised with an evil grin. The gold overtook her eyes and she turned and stared at him. Her hair had changed too, and I realized that it was a white with grey in it.

"_It must be so hard for you, Rassilon." _A different voice that I recognized from the Second Titan War. Kronos was inside of Alice. And I thought she was my friend. _"You hide behind powerful objects because you are weak. That is why you hated your daughter, because she was more powerful than you. One person, just one person, and you couldn't bear it. Then her mother died the one person who could tame you. Rassilon, you are not powerful. You are tiny and I will protect the Keeper and the Doctor against you!" _She fell to her knees and shook her head.

"Did I miss something?" She asked once she noticed my open jaw.

"Yeah." I said weakly.

"Kronos?" The name brought a chill with it. She noticed my fear and sighed before slowly getting up and turning to Rassilon.

"I have no idea what Kronos said." She informed him and then grabbed the metal hand as it came in to strike her. "You will not harm me." Electricity flew off the glove and she fell backwards slightly.

"I have you at my mercy." Rassilon pointed out.

"Yes you do." I said sarcastically and Alice chuckled.

"I have a request, a bargain for you lives." I shivered at the words.

"And what is that?" Alice asked in that odd calm way.

"You will save Gallifrey."

"How can we do that?" She questioned and Rassilon stepped closer to her, really into her person space. A slight glimmer of fear showed me how terrified she was to being near her great-grandfather.

""You will find the Doctor and kill him!" He roared while stepping back and turning his back on us.

"But I can't, I…I…love him." She whispered the last two words. Rassilon glared at her.

"Well, I know what I'll do. Keeper, you will go kill your brother while I discuss things with Alice." He grabbed her arm and yanked her next to him. Alice met my eyes and we made up a plan.

"What if I fail?" I asked, sticking straight to the plan. This time, it was my turn to have Rassilon in my personal space.

"Then the bargain will be broken and I will chain both of you up and torture you for eternity." His answer was like one of those, 'no pressure' answers. I like my suddenly dry lip, my throat felt like a desert.

"I won't fail." I promised, and then walked towards the door, only pausing to look over at the TARDIS, which was hidden. I pressed one of the many small indents in my key, and the she cloaked herself. Rassilon would never find the TARDIS.


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: On the second to last episode of Merlin!**

**Nico: So this book will go on a short break starting sometime next week.**

**Alice: She'll still write the chapters and update whenever she can but...**

**Carol: she will be in Europe!**

**Alice: Read my books: The Lord of Time's Chosen One & Alice Dalek: the Dalek Girl Who Dies.**

**Me: I own all plot changes to the second Harry Potter book and all my OC's.**

* * *

(The Doctor's POV)

The Master tightened the ropes and I glared at him.

"Don't you want them back?" I questioned and the Master chuckled darkly.

"Bargaining, are we?" He asked, but refused to answer my question. "Let's bring the others in!" He walked out of the door, and I heard it dead lock, damn. A small, weak voice piped up in the back of my mind.

"_Doctor, its Keeper. I have a plan, but it's risky." _She informed me.

"_Do it."_ I replied.

"_I am, but I just want to say goodbye."_ Her voice dropped away before I could speak to her. I sighed.

When I first started to travel with others, I made an emergency program in the TARDIS. If I'm facing an enemy I can't defeat, then I send them back and a record message would play and explain to them.

Martha's was short, telling her exactly what was going on, and that I hoped I didn't die because of pares.

Donna's told her just how brilliant she really is, and that I would always think of her as my friend.

Amy's and Rory's gave them my best wishes in life and told them to take care of River and to give her some siblings.

Clara's explain why I called her, 'The Only Mystery Worth Solving,' and 'Impossible Girl.'

Rose's was my favorite, my absolute favorite. Battle ready me, I told her that I hoped it was a great death.

"_Keeper?" _I tried the connection and got no answer. If she got to say goodbye, then so could I. _"Cindy," _I started, knowing that she would stop and know someone was using her real name. I knew that every one of her would stop and feel that spark as I used her real name. _"Cindy, if you are going to die then I hope it's a good death." _

(Carol's POV)

The Doctor had told me the story, and I knew where he would be. I knew it was risky, but I had to use my Time Lady skills.

When I told Alice that Time Ladies had more skills then Time Lords, I wasn't bragging. Time Ladies can see into their future, usually just visions, and they also have more energy. It takes young Time Ladies ten to twenty years to have full control over their energy. Whenever Time Ladies meet the man they are meant to be, they can tell by a lot of ways. Whenever someone touches a Time Lady and they didn't know that was coming, they feel a burn. When the one they're meant to be with touches them when they didn't know that was coming, they don't feel a shock. Also, they have a love at first sight…I'm getting off track. Time Ladies can teleport almost anywhere. I focused my power to the TARDIS and felt the familiar burn as I flew into the Time Vortex and into the past TARDIS.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Rassilon dismissed the crowd and carried me through some very complicated passage ways. When I say carried, I mean he dragged me. Oh, see the great-grandfatherly love. Apparently, Gallifrey has a dungeon, and I got a nice room in it!

"So, does this girl have a Time Lord name?" He asked to my grandmother, who had taken over the controls, not that I was complaining, her dad.

"No father, we haven't discussed that." She replied.

"It's the law of Gallifrey for anything 2/5 or above to have a Time Lord." He reprimanded. I, or she, let out a sigh. He held up a gun and I flinched. Where the fuck did he get a gun? And, why does he need a gun, the metal hand…

"Let's see how her mortal body withstands torture. He spoke to himself, and I watched as the gun draw closer. I now dislike guns. Soon, the walls shook with his booming laughter and my screams.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

I landed in an old TARDIS control room and I didn't pay much attention to it, instead I stared at the man who held a small black button in his hands. The Moment, one tiny push and Gallifrey would burn with Alice still on it. Sure, I'm fine with Gallifrey dyeing, but not with her still down there.

"I can't do it." He told the TARDIS, who growled out him. His head whipped around and I silently cursed myself for not listening to what she said. He poked at my brain and sensed me.

"Keeper? He asked in amazement, I nodded and he ran to me.

"You got off!" He shouted and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Wait, you regenerated." He accused and I shrugged lightly.

"Long story." I stated.

"You might want to leave; I have to blow up Gallifrey." He pointed at the Moment, which he had dropped in his haste to greet me. I waved his suggestion away. He slowly walked back to the moment and picked it up gingerly. His finger circling the button, and I suddenly remembered why I was here. One forgets such thing when they see their brother.

"This is it." He muttered to himself.

"No, you can't!" I yelled and he stared at me.

"Wait, what?" He questioned, and I mentally slapped myself.

"You can't blow up Gallifrey, we have to go down there and save…" I broke off as I felt someone saying my true name. In the distant future, someone spoke my name and meant it for me. Damn you Doctor. The past Doctor looked at me with worry.

"Save who?" He questioned.

"My friend, Alice. She's still down there and I can't let you kill her. No blowing up the planet until we get some message from her or we have her with us." I commanded, and the TARDIS growled once more at the Doctor.

"If I don't blow it up n-" He started, but I interrupted him.

"then we're stuck with Gallifrey forever, I know." He rolled his eyes, and held the Moment to him.

"I'm sorry Keeper, I really am." He apologized. I stared at the Doctor, and I felt tears start to run down my cheeks.

"One little button, and I Time Lock this whole planet and kill my family and friends. My wife, my sweet daughters and their children, and then their children. Oh, little Sara, who already understood things that most Time Lords take years to understand. And Mary, my beautiful wife, who never left me even when I didn't love her. Nancy and Mary, and Lucy. All of my family, gone. The Master, gone. The Mistress, tortured by the Daleks to death; she's gone. Oh, I have to burn this planet, and my heart will burn with it." I let out a scream at I thought of Alice still down there, as the Doctor pressed the button and Gallifrey exploded behind me. The Doctor's emotional wall crumbled and he fell to his knees.

"Mark me." He ordered hoarsely. "MARK ME!" He shouted the order, and the words echoed through the TARDIS.

"I can't." Those two words made the Doctor sadder than before.

"Then what is the use of living if my own sister won't face what I have done?" I watched helplessly as he drove away from Gallifrey. The once beautiful planet now reduced to chunks of rocks. "I'll help you get back, and then I'm regenerating." The Doctor broke the silence that had fallen between us.

"What about Alice?" I questioned and the Doctor looked at me. "Alice Dalek, the Mistress's granddaughter, but the Mistress is inside of her. What about Alice?" Pain flashed across the Doctor's face but he soon put his mask firmly back into place.

"Then I have lost my love again." A thousand different things to say popped into my brain, but only one would work.

"And I have lost my brother to war." His face crumpled once more, and he fiddled with the TARDIS, not doing anything.

Sometime later, a button beeped.

"Unknown TARDIS." A female voice repeated. A knock sounded from the doors and I opened it to see a face blackened from ash. Gashes that were half healed ran down the person's arms.

"Oi, you could have waited." The person reprimanded. The grim line that was my mouth broke into a grin.

"Get in here!" I ordered and pulled the person into the TARDIS.

* * *

**Guess who that person in! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: I am so happy, I got through this fun stop! Now, we're back into Hogwarts!**

**Harry: I still do Quiditch and Alice is here to protect Carol and myself.**

**Me: I own my OC's and plot changes to the second Harry Potter.**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I sat on one of the beds in the Med-Bay of the 11th Doctor's TARDIS as the Keeper fixed me up.

"How did you survive?" She asked and I glared at her.

"I hate story telling." I whined and she rolled her eyes. She gave me a pleading look and I huffed. "Fine, but please don't interrupt." I begged and she smirked.

"I won't." She promised, but I had the feeling she was lying.

* * *

_Flashback!_

_Once Rassilon finished our "bonding time," my throat was raw from screaming. The light in Gallifrey had darkened, and Rassilon had stormed off after saying some choice words about the Doctor. Time passed slowly, and I didn't know how long I dangled, my hands cuffed above my head. Bored of not talking, I decided to spend some time talking to my grandmother._

"Addie?" _I asked, feeling rather stupid. _

"Yes?" _She answered. Yay, I'd feel even dumber if she hadn't replied. _

"How do you know if you're in love_?" My heart quickened as I asked this very embarrassing question. _

"I assume you mean if you're 2/5 Time Lady or above. It's…complicated, because Time Ladies are complicated. Like the dear Keeper said, we have more gifts. When we fall in love, it's the perfect love…oh how do I put this in human terms? It's pure love. Does that make sense?" _I felt like a cow, slow and stupid. _

"Uh, sort of." _I replied and I felt Addie sigh in frustration._

"Non-tainted love. It's literally true love." _She clarified_. "Soul mates." _She added._

"Gods, don't use that word. Way too Twilight!" _I commanded, and then shivered with disgust about that horrible book._

"That's the perfect way to describe it! When Time Ladies see their perfect match, they 'imprint,' but it goes both ways. The Time Lady of course feels it stronger, but they both feel that same spark of love." _Great, so the Doctor's my soul mate and because of Addie's shouting, I have a massive headache. _

"Thanks Addie, I'm going to take a nap." _With those words, I fell asleep._

_I woke to loud sparks going off. The lights were diming even more, and I knew that the Time War had something to do with it. I moved my wrists only to find that the handcuffs were losing. I squirmed a bit, and they unlocked, and I fell to the floor. Smoke started to fill the air and I recalled what little facts about the Time War. The Doctor locked Gallifrey in a Time Lock, causing the lights to dim in the great city. I checked the lights around me and checked that off. Then he had the Moment and he blew Gallifrey up, shit! As I realized what was going on, sparks filled the room. The air was turning black as more smoke came in. _

"Queen Addie, map of Gallifrey now!" _ I yelled mentally. A loud explosion to my left caused me to turn and notice the fire. Door, now! I ran to it and pulled it shut. _

"_Okay Alice, don't panic." I told myself aloud, feeling sort of calmer as I heard my voice. _

"No, you should panic." _Addie spoke, before pulling up a map and showing me the quickest escape route. _

_So I ran a lot, and I found the TARDIS. The cloaking really didn't fool me. I got in and flew the TARDIS to the past version of the TARDIS. The rest is history._

_Flashback ends!_

* * *

The Keeper looked at me in shock.

"You survived that." She breathed. Wow, totally not stating the obvious.

"Course I did." I scoffed. She blushed and opened her mouth to speak but the warning bell cut her off.

"What's happening?" I asked as we ran side by side, my wounds completely forgotten in our haste to get to the Control Room.

"I don't know!" She yelled back and I huffed. The TARDIS leaned forwards and we slid down the rest of the corridor.

"We might be crashing." I suggested and she glared at me.

"We might?" She asked sarcastically. I opened my mouth to retort but found myself crashing into the railing of the Control Room.

"Shit!" I ended up saying, which worked better. The TARDIS shook furiously and I crawled on the floor to push the emergency breaks button, only to find them gone. "What the fuck did he do with the emergency breaks?" I screamed to the Keeper, who was on the other side of the room.

"I don't know; he doesn't like to use the breaks. He just keeps them on!" She screamed back and used some choice words to describe my feelings for that idea.

"Well what he likes will get us killed." I told her, as the shaking stopped. Even though I wanted to kill him slowly and painfully, I'm a little dark, I still loved him so much, that is hurt physically. Poseidon's beard, I sound like Bella, and she has no brain. Where does that put me? The boom as the TARDIS landed shocked me from my thoughts. I glanced over to see the Keeper smirking vainly.

"Ha, even with us almost crashing I landed her!" She bragged and then stepped out of the TARDIS to face the Master and the Doctor.

* * *

(The Doctor's POV)

A grin grew on my lips as I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. The Master looked up and glared at me.

"You abuse her." He accused while memories of the Master, the Mistress, the Keeper, and myself all finding my grand TARDIS's sister.

* * *

_Another Flashback!_

_The Master, who went by Koschei at the time, smirked at me from under a random tree in the silver forest. _

"_Are you still dreaming about Chers?" He asked, talking about Queen Addie. _

"_What, no." I scoffed and I heard a small giggle. The giggler revealed herself to be Wris, my sister. _

"_Oh Thete." She sighed and I felt my blush grow. "She likes you too." I stared at her and got up from my seat. _

"_She does?" My voice came out higher than it usually did out of excitement._

"_Maybe you should ask her." I glared at Koschei. A yell came from the palace and I sighed as I recognized Rassilon's voice. _

"_Chers!" Queen Addie's nickname rang through the area. Only moments later did we heard the brunet's feet crunching on the dry leaves as she skidded towards us. _

"_Sorry, but can I hide here?" She asked, panting for breath. _

"_Uh…" I looked to my friend and sister for support, of course they gave none. "Sure." I decided. _

"_Thanks." She panted and I watched her carefully. A TARDIS warning bell went off to my left and I jumped, very shocked. "Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Koschei and Wris both nodded their head in unison and then glared at each other._

"_Sort of." I answered for them._

"_Well, I stole this TARDIS. Do you want to see it?" She pressed a random indent on the key and the TARDIS revealed itself to be a tree. The door swung open and I grinned. _

"_It's brilliant!" I announced as we stepped inside. The doors closed smoothly behind us and my grin grew. _

"_I know!" She replied easily, not noticing the devilish gaze that Koschei gave her. _

_That's what started our adventures, until Rassilon found us. He took the TARDIS away and punished us severely. As time went on, I lost hope of ever earning a TARDIS or finding that one. Then, I stole one and I found that it was the sister to the one that the newly named Mistress stole. _

_Flashback ends!_

* * *

I looked at the Master and I felt the smile slip off.

"I know." I told him. He glared at me and then watched the door intently as it flew open to reveal the Keeper and the Mistress.

"Master, let him go." The Keeper commanded, using every bit of Time Lady hypnotic power, but the Master didn't fall for it.

"No." the Mistress held up a sword with three metals.

"One of these metals can suck your soul out, I doubt you can regenerate after that. Wanna find out?" She held the sword aloof and I grinned. The look on the Master's face was answer enough. "Thought so." Alice grinned. She walked over and untied my bounds.

"Thanks for untying me." I whispered and she smirked.

"I'm complaining." I winked at her as I stood up and turned to the Master.

"One day you will find why you have the drum beat, but not today old friend." With those words, we left to go get Wilfred, Glinda, and Nico.

* * *

(Sherlock's POV)

I was worried, not that I would ever tell anyone, but I truly was. Glinda had been missing for ten long days. Ten days with no one finding her, and the whole of Scotland Yard was searching. They all felt like she was their child, a smart girl who didn't flaunt it and one of their best people when kids are mothers who have lost someone, are brought in. I paused once more in violin playing when I heard someone knock on the door. Mrs. Hudson got the door, not even complaining.

"Glinda! Who's with you?" Mrs. Hudson's voice rang out and I hastily put down my violin to hurry down the stairs to see Glinda standing next to a boy with long black hair. Her emerald green eyes met mine and she nodded simply, the same nod that we made in our language to say, 'I love you.' I returned the nod.

"Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo…Glinda's protector." The boy introduced and John walked up and started to size him up, taking forever to realize that he's very gothic and in love with the Glinda.

"Why does Glinda need to be protected?" John questioned.

"There are evil forces out there that can and will do everything in their power to kill your daughter. I'm here to make sure that that doesn't happen." He put a protective arm around Glinda's shoulder and forced a smile. "We have to go back to our school." He apologized and then Glinda waved as they both walked towards a blue police box. I felt the shadow in my heart lift, Glinda was alive and happy.

* * *

(Karen's POV)

Captain Jack Harkness grabbed my hand and we banged into the Dining Hall.

"Hello magical people!" Jack shouted and while I stifled my laugh. "I am Captain Jack Harkness and this is my girlfriend Karen Sky." Everyone stared at me and I blushed lightly. An awkward silence fell in the Hall and finally a small voice piped up.

"Are you related to the Potters?" I nodded, and the silence became heavy. The doors behind us banged open and a girl about 25 strolled in and paused when she saw us.

"Oh come on, they beat me!" She complained. The girl wore a black leather jacket, skinny jeans, and a black jumper. Her hair was black and cut in a bob and her eyes seemed to be a black fire, or a very dark brown. A sword rested on her hip and she fingered with some bracelets on her left wrist. Everything about her screamed demigod, and I had turned my back to them.

"Who are you?" A voice called from one of the tables. Jack squeezed my hand tightly as she answered.

"I'm Alice Dalek." Once again, the Great Hall fell into a heavy silence, though I had no idea why. Jack looked just as curios, but instead of asking he turned to the girl.

"How old are you?" Odd question.

"I'm 25, why?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you know me when I'm older?" Jack waved the questions off and instead focused on the High Table. I followed his gaze to see him staring at a man wearing a bowtie. Finally, Dumbledore, who seemed just as surprised, stood up.

"Will Alice, Karen, and Jack all go with Professor Snape?" Though I knew it was an order, he posed it as a question. The three of us nodded and I followed Professor Snape, knowing that he would have a lot of questions. I hate questions, did I mention that?

* * *

**So Nico is going to date Glinda, and Karen has come back!**

**Without all this stuff from me, this is 2,030 words, almost my longest chapter!**

**Love you all and please review, I don't care if it's a mean review, just review!**

**If you sneezed while reading it, bless you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: On the second episode of the second season of Merlin. Why oh why does Merlin have to be so cute?**

**Nico: So she's going to get out one more chapter, not counting this one. **

**Alice: I can't wait to get that one out...major kicking ass!**

**Me: I own plot changes to the second Harry Potter book, finally back at Hogwarts, and my OC's.**

_This is writing_

* * *

(Alice's POV)

Snape led us down lots of corridors and into…the dungeons. If he tries to hurt me, then he's going to die. The door closed with a loud bang and the audible sound of a lock clicking into place. Despite the fact that I have two swords, five knives, and two guns, I jumped.

"As you might have gathered, I'm Severus Snape." He introduced in a soft voice that sounded like he was trying to make us all scared. Captain Jack just sat there, not looking impressed. His usual World War II jacket really added to his, and I'm going to regret thinking this, swagger. The girl wore a long-sleeved red top that went well with the black leggings and boots. She glared at Snape, not at all fazed.

"I already know who you are." She said coldly. Ouch.

"And I believed until only moments before that you were dead." Snape replied in an equally cold voice. Another ouch.

"Sorry to get our hopes up, but we have more pressing matters." She turned to me and I winced at her glare. Those sky blue eyes really made me feel like Zeus was pissed…no, she can't be!

"Who are you?" I blinked at her, trying to act dumb.

"I'll repeat, and I know you are quite smart, who are you?" She pressed.

"I'm Alice." I answered simply. The girl rolled her eyes, obviously not liking how I answered her question. Not my fault, she just needs to prove to me that I can trust her.

"I know that. Wha-" She was cut off by the door bursting open to reveal the Keeper, Nico, the Doctor, Harry, Glinda, and some blond kid. All of them were holding weapons except the Doctor; he had his sonic screwdriver out.

"Snape, she's our friend." The Keeper told the former. Her eyes were not on Snape, but on Karen, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Who's her parent?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes. Oh boy, I get to hang out with demigods, aliens, and wizards! How crazy can life get?

"Poseidon." Thunder rumbled outside, which meant the Gods either heard that or were agreeing. Snape grumbled something that sound like an insult to the sea, which caused more thunder.

"Sorry, sorry." He said in his soft voice. He ran a hand through his very greasy hair. The sound of many footsteps on the stair nearby alerted us that dinner was over, damn.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about this tonight. For now, Karen will sleep in the Ravenclaw dormitories. Alice and Jack can share the Room of Requirement. Draco, will you show them." We all nodded and went our separate ways.

"Don't try anything." Karen told her boyfriend in a teasing but serious manner.

"I won't." He promised her. The Doctor was next.

"Don't do anything to my girlfriend." He told Jack and he turned to him.

"Hello, my name is Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced himself, totally flirting.

"Fantastic, I've changed so much that my old companion doesn't recognize me." Jack's mouth dropped open and his face changed to resemble a tomato.

"You're the Doctor?" He managed after several minutes of his mouth opening with no words coming out. The Doctor didn't answer, instead he saunter away.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The door in the girl's dormitory was opened just a crack, allowing me to write into the journal I saw on the floor. Besides my quill scratching on the pages, there was no sound in the room.

_When the Doctor told me that he had to blow up Gallifrey, I was shocked and then I felt pain. The pain of all the children who wouldn't live. All the Time Tots who would die without really seeing the universe. The pain was breathtaking and it felt like someone was blocking my mouth and nose. I, the Keeper, would be the only person who survived. _

_I don't remember anything after that, but my story went on. I apparently asked Hades to claim me as his daughter and I became Carol Potter. _

I stared at what I had wrote, and then flipped the page. I couldn't reread that, ever.

* * *

(No One's POV but where Carol is)

The Keeper soon joined the rest of her roommate in sleep, and a wind blew through the dormitory. If she had stayed awake a bit longer, then she would have seen the journal open to reveal who had previously owned it.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle _

The wind pushed through the room, and the pages flew to the exact spot where the Keeper had written her words about Gallifrey. The black ink flashed brightly in the moonlight, but the flashing stopped as the words sunk into the page and were replaced with.

_Hello there, Carol Potter. _

* * *

(Carol's POV)

When I woke up, I looked at my clock and almost screamed, it was 12:00 PM. I was so late! I gathered up my books and rushed downstairs to see a very worried Draco.

"Ca-Keeper, you do realize it's a Saturday." He stated simply and I felt sweet relief roll through me.

"Yeah." I lied.

"Good, because you have all your school books." He pointed out and I blushed. He smirked and I grinned at him as I walked over to the announcement board and read the newest one that had caught my eye last night.

_Worried that you might be the next victim? Never fear, the dueling club is here!_

_When: Tuesday night at 7:00 PM_

_Where: The Dining Hall_

_Who: You and your friends_

Draco came up behind me.

"While you were gone, Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Flint Fletchley were attacked. The only thing that I'm worried about is, what could hurt a ghost."

"Anything else I missed?" I asked in a teasing manner.

"Not really, but I was thinking about the message on the wall. The Chamber of Secrets, I've heard it before." He said seriously and I turned to face him.

"How could you have heard of it?" I questioned and he shrugged. The Common Room door opened and Alice stood in the doorway, her expression was unreadable.

"We have a problem." She told us and Draco blinked.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Alice drew her sword and literally leaped onto Draco.

"Are you hurting her, because I'm her protector and I won't let you lay a hand on her?" She threatened. Her dark brown eyes burned with anger.

"No!" Draco yelled his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes and helped her off of Draco, who was gasping. "Sorry." She apologized as she straightened herself. Alice passed me picture and I studied it.

"That's a message that has been there since Halloween." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, then we really have a problem. The Chamber of Secrets sounds deadly. Deadly equals dueling, and there's a Dueling Club on Tuesday. Who wants to go with me?" I raised my hand. Draco groaned and I glared at him and he raised his hand too. "Great!" She yelled and then gave a little hop.


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Yay, the dueling club, my favorite chapter! **

**Nico: So she's going to get in one more chapter.**

**Doctor (11) Maybe two if she's lucky.**

**Alice: She has to pack for Europe which is in...**

**Me, the Doctor (11), Alice, Carol, Nico, Draco, Karen, Captain Jack Harkness, and Glinda: 5 DAYS HOLY SHIT!**

**Karen: Notice the change and review!**

**Me: If I owned any of these shows, then Captain Jack Harkness would be in the 50th Anniversary and I'd be famous!**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The three days until Tuesday flashed by at an alarming rate, and finally…it was the Dueling Club. Of course our fail of a DADA teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, thought he would be suited for the job. The only thing I was worried about is that Snape, who was also teaching the club, would kill our DADA teacher. Sure, I wanted a better one, but Snape already has such a bad reputation here…well things could go very badly.

"Oi, Keeper! If I have to wait any longer, I'll make all the lake fill the Common Room!" Alice, she wouldn't allow me to call her the Mistress, threatened. Draco stood next to her and he flashed me a smile as I walked down the stairs to join them.

"Sorry, I had homework." Alice rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to be enrolled in the school and instead she got to just hang out wherever. Since she's my protector, don't ask, she followed me around like a lost puppy.

"Homework won't save your life." She stated in a bored voice, as we walked out of the Slytherin Quarters and towards the Dining Hall.

"Learning how to summon stuff might." I retorted and she grinned, that said grin slid off as she saw Beth. Draco noticed this and sighed.

"You haven't told her?" He asked in the manner of one who already knew the answer.

"You try telling a girl you haven't met yet that her brother is missing." She hissed back. Barley following their discussion, I reviewed the information in my head and gasped as I realized what they were talking about.

"Percy is missing?" I whispered and Alice shushed me as Lockhart and Snape started to speak.

"This is the Defense Club. Now I know there have been some attacks on different students, but trust me…I have it under control. Professor Snape has kindly agreed to be my assistance." Snape's mouth made the thinnest smile I have ever seen on a person, and I'm a Time Lady, I've seen a lot of thin smiles. "Professor Snape and I will give you of a simple spell. Fairly basic, yes, but good for beginners. Don't worry children, by the time we're through your potion's professor will be in one piece." The two professors walked towards each other and bowed before they turned and marched away to their respective corners.

"On my mark. 1. 2. 3." The moment that the number 3 left his mouth, Snape's wand whipped from high in the air to level over Lockhart's chest.

"Expelliarmus!" He shouted, and the DADA professor fell backwards and landed on his bum. His blond curly hair shook and fell into disarray.

"That was a Disarming Charm - as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you, Ms. Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see that." He smiled and almost all the girls swooned.

"Perhaps, Professor Lockhart, you should show the students how to block unfriendly spells such as that one." Snape said in his usual cold voice.

"Ah yes, why don't we show them." They both bowed to each other again and then raised their wands. Snape's wand whipped around and the spell shot at Lockhart as he made some complicated hand movement that ended with a spin that sent him to his bum, again. The spell flew harmlessly over his head, causing the curls to move by the wind.

"Professor Snape and I will now sort you into pairs where we will practice the disarming spell and the blocking spell." Lockhart said brightly and started going about, picking groups. Thankfully, Snape got to us first.

"Carol, with Hermione. Draco, and I'm sorry, with Alice." He moved on and I watched as Glinda was paired with some girl that looked like a queen bitch, she didn't look too happy about that. Alice, on the other hand, was the complete opposite.

"Come on Draco, this will be fun!" She said brightly, but I noticed the same glint in her eye that the Mistress got when she had some nasty pranks up her sleeve. I should watch them.

A few minutes later, I was proven right. Hermione and I, we both master the required stuff in after two tries, were watching the two and liking what we saw. Alice was…brilliant. She used her wand block every spell that Draco sent her way. They both nodded, and everyone screamed.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I blocked each of the spells that Draco threw at me. I met his eyes, requesting that we could fight with both wands and swords, his asked the same. In unison, we nodded and drew our swords. Our wands still clutched tightly, we sent spells that we're the ones we were supposed to be using. Pure fire shot towards me and instead of blocking it with my shield, I absorbed the flames and threw it back at him. He blocked it with his shield and the spell broke. Growing tired of holding my sword, I charged him, still firing spells at him. Our swords clashed and sparks flew off, so movie style.

"Where did you get the sword?" Draco asked as we fought each other, a grin that matched mine on his face.

"Kronos." I answered and he nodded, knowing my little secret. Lightning started to crackle around us and I started to laugh, my voice breaking from normal to Kronos to Dalek to normal. My eyes started to itch and I could feel them change to gold, or Dalek blue, or both. Usually, I wouldn't be in control, but I was doing this, not the Dalek or Kronos.

Nothing could pulls us from our fight, we were just too skilled to walk away. Time seemed to slow down, and it might have, but I watched as his sword moved sluggishly and I chose this time to disarm him. His grin slid off and he dropped his wand.

"I surrender." He crooked out and I grinned.

"Course you do, I always win." I told him and he rolled his eyes, our trance broken we turned to see everyone staring at us. Their mouth opened in shock, awe, or fear. Lockhart's eyes probably needed a bed of their own. Snape was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. His eyes met mine and he glared at me. The blond girl that Glinda was fighting took this time to send out a spell. Instantly, a snake appeared in front of her.

"That bitch." I muttered to myself, earning a pointed look from Draco. Snape stepped in front of her, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry Ms. Holmes; I'll take care of it." He said, trying to cling to his cover of a teacher who didn't care, but I had seen his eyes as he saw that she was in danger. He wasn't letting her die. The snake started towards a random kid from Ravenclaw and Glinda, Carol, Karen, Harry, Nico, and I all spoke in unison.

"No." We all ordered, but something about our voices seemed off. Everyone gaped at us, and the snake turned to us and seemed to complain. "No." We repeated and it started to come towards Glinda. Snape quickly vanished it, but the damage was done. We all looked at each other, and ran down the corridors, our friends behind us.


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Only 3 more days!**

**Nico: Calm down!**

**Percy: Really, calm the heck down. Oh, and I'll be missing until the 6th book for Harry Potter. **

**Jason: I'll come in during the 5th.**

**Me: My thoughts while writing this beginning, 'I'm going to fuck with my readers.' Now I know how Steven Moffat felt as he wrote Blink. **

**Alice: Her family use to have these angel, little small angel statues with no face! They have disappeared...**

**Me: I own my OC's and plot changes to the Second Harry Potter Book! Oh, and I don't own Merlin and he is so sticking around!**

* * *

Merlin was using magic to do the laundry as he scrubbed the floors. A knock sounded from the front door and he slowly got up to see a 25 year old woman in a black jacket that looked like it was made of…leather? She wore a black shirt underneath the odd jacket and pants made of a weird material. Not the typical attire.

"Merlin?" She asked the black haired, secret warlock.

"Yes?" He replied back.

"I'm Alice, sorry about this." Before he could ask what she was apologizing about, she drew a wand and stunned the warlock, who slumped over. She leaned over and picked him up and carried him out of the house.

"Keeper, make her blue again!" She called and a blue police box appeared in front of her. She threw open the door and walked into the TARDIS with Merlin still knocked out.

"You sure we need him?" The Time Lady asked her friend/protector.

"If we want to kill Riddle, yeah." Alice answered and smirked at the Keeper. "Let's go."

* * *

10 hours earlier

(Karen's POV)

I ran from the Dining Hall, hoping that no one would follow me. Why did Jack and I decide to go, oh yeah, Glinda wanted us to come with her. When Jack found the weird reports from the forest, I should have said that I didn't want to go, I should have stopped him.

"Karen!" And speak of the devil, there's Captain Jack Harkness. Despite the fact that I could keep running, I stopped. Suddenly, my jeans and gray tank top seemed too casual for what Jack was wearing. World War II jacket, blue collared shirt, and here I am…wearing athletic attire. For my defense, I was going to work out, but Jack decided that we should go to the Dueling Club. He literally had to drag me there, because he didn't want to go by himself.

"Karen, are you okay?" Jack asked, and I turned to face him while plastering a smile on my face.

"Fine." I lied and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm over 200 years old, you can't lie to me." He reprimanded and I felt the false smile disappear.

"What happened?" I asked him, my voice muffled by his jacket. He pulled back slowly and stared at me with worry.

"You spoke in a different language, and you sounded like a snake." I could feel my eyes grow wide and Jack pulled me into another hug.

"How could I? I said no, we all said no." I told him, thinking back to the Dueling Club. Carol, Harry, Glinda, Nico, and Alice had all spoken as one. That is as odd as it sounds.

"To you, but not to everyone else." His eyes glittering with worry, he broke the embrace and stared me right in the eye. "We'll figure this out." He promised. I felt a non-fake smile grow on my face. Jack very slowly tilted his head down, not my fault that he's taller than me. Mine rose to meet his and he kissed me softly, trying to draw the worry that I had filled me. After a few seconds, he broke the kiss off and took my hand. Together, we walked down the corridor, not having any set place to go.

Time passed, and at dawn an alarm went off.

"All students remain in their dormitories. All teachers report to the Teacher's Lounge." Jack and I shared a glance and we set off running.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I ran straight to the astronomy room and knocked on the door. The Doctor opened it and he grinned like a child opening Christmas presents when he saw me.

"Alice!" He yelled and grabbed my wrist and yanked me into the room. Instead of the usual plain walls and hardwood floor, the room was space. Stars floated around us and it felt real. A projector ran in the corner and the Doctor jumped up and down.

"What do you think?" He shouted and I walked over to him, a small smirk playing on my lips.

"I love it." I drawled and his smile grew, which seemed impossible. His eyes met mine, and then the smile vanished.

"You're upset about something." He stated and I stared at him in shock.

"How do you know that?" I asked and he smirked and tapped his head knowingly.

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the familiar sentence.

"At the Dueling Club, this snake came…long story. Glinda, Nico, Keeper, Karen, and I all told it not to attack someone. I don't know how, but I could hear my voice. I wasn't speaking English; I wasn't speaking any language that I recognized." I shook as I remembered the odd words that had hissed from my mouth.

"Did you all speak this language?" The Doctor asked, his voice unusually soft.

"Yes." I breathed, and felt my lower lip tremble. The Doctor saw the tears welling up and he drew his arms around me.

"Alice, I'm sure nothing is wrong with you, I promise." A star next to us made a loud popping noise and we both jumped.

"This is film is programmed to show whatever is happening currently, and I believe that that star is about to explode. Let's watch!" I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm and we both sat down and stared at the star, starting ever so slightly when it popped. Nothing could end this moment…except for the alarm that went off at dawn.

"Doctor, what's go-" my sentence was cut short as a voice came over the intercom that I didn't even know the school had.

"All students remain in their dormitory. All teachers report to the Teacher's Lounge." I sighed and got up from the spot.

"Well, I count as a teacher and you are a teacher, let's go to the Teacher's Lounge."

(Glinda's POV)

I ran from the Dining Hall to the Ravenclaw Dormitory. The doorknob asked me some stupid question and I answered it quickly, my chest heaving.

"Good, good." The doorknob told me wearily and I raced into the Common Room and collapsed onto one of the sofas. The door opened mere moments after I had caught my breath. I looked up and suppressed a sigh when I saw Diana, Penny, and Meredith.

"Glinda, are you okay?" Diana asked her dark forest eyes glittered with worry.

"Fine." I lied and Meredith plopped down next to me.

"Well I'm not!" She said dramatically. Penny sat down next to me while Diana took the chair opposite from me.

"Glinda, we may have only known you for a few months but we know when you're lying." Penny said in her soft voice.

"What happened? One minute we're all staring at Alice and Draco fighting the next, everyone is staring at me!" I yelled at my three friends.

"Glinda, there used to be a gift passed down through blood. People could talk to snakes. You have that gift, and you used it tonight." Penny explained to me and I looked her in the eye.

"I don't like snakes." I randomly stated, and the tension broke. We all walked upstairs, my mind realing from the new information.

I would like to say that I had a restful sleep, but that was not the case. At about 5 AM, Professor McGonagall's voice broke through my dream and I started to hear her ordering teachers to the Teacher's Lounge.

(Alice's POV)

The Doctor and I strolled into the lounge our hands clasped tightly together. Our walk here had been silent, just taking comfort in each other.

"There has been a triple attack." McGonagall announced to us, her hands shaking.

"Who was it?" One of the teachers asked.

"Ginny Wesley and Harry Potter." I felt the blood drain from my face as I realized that one of the people I was supposed to be protecting was gone.

"Is there a new message?" I turned to see Karen and Captain Jack Harkness standing in the doorway.

"Yes. Their bodies shall stay in the chamber forever." The Doctor shot a glance at me and slowly ran soothing circles on the back of my hand, trying to calm me down.

"What should we do? Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore have been taken away!" Uh, when did this happen? Oh yeah, last night. We. Are. Fucked.

"I fear that Hogwarts will be shut down…" Whatever she said, I ignored. Instead, I slowly reached out to the Keeper's mind and saw her yelling at Harry about some dude named Tom, how his full named could be changed to Voldermort. Shit!

"Merlin's beard!" A teacher remarked and a totally stupid plan struck me. I was going to need help.

"_Keeper, how do you feel about going to Camelot?" _I asked her.

* * *

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: This will prob****ably be the last chapter I put out for a while.**

**Alice: Tomorrow she's going to...EUROPE!**

**Glinda: Calm down Alice. **

**Alice: No! I hate planes. **

**Nico: Oh, why am I stuck with these...girls.**

**Jack: OH MY GOD, I HAVE A GRAY HAIR!**

**Me: I'm rather hyper right now...**

**Doctor(10): She doesn't own anything except plot changes and OCs. Alonzy! **

* * *

The giant ass snake came closer, I could feel it. I felt like a total idiot, standing here with my eyes closed, just waiting for death. Merlin tightened his hold on my hand, doing the same for Alice.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, just loud enough for Merlin and me to hear. "I dragged you into this, and now you two are going to die while I walk away." She let out a shaky breath as the snake came closer. Riddle's laugh echoed through the chamber, and we all tensed. Waiting for death.

* * *

5 hours earlier

(Alice's POV)

It had been about an hour since the Keeper and I had kidnapped Merlin, and he was finally waking up.

"Wha-? Where am I?" He asked as he looked around the med-bay. Better this than the Control Room. I looked at him from the chair next to him.

"You're in the med-bay." I answered simply, and his mouth opened in shock. He slowly took a better look at the room and his eyes widened and they started to change color and glow.

"Why did you kidnap me?" He sounded quite angry, not good.

"I'm from the future where wizards go to a school called Hogwarts and you're famous. We kidnapped you because there is an evil wizard that might have come back and we can't kill him. That's where you come in, you're going to help us kill him in the Chamber of Secrets." If he looked shocked when he arrived, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. I sighed and yelled mentally for the Keeper to get over here.

"Thought you would react like that." I muttered.

Another hour was taken up explaining everything to Merlin. I'll save you the boredom. Finally, we got to Hogwarts, and I had it all figured out…I'm sort of a genius. Not to mention, the TARDIS can hack into the school records, and all the girls have heard of Moaning Myrtle.

"Keeper, we need to go to Myrtle's bathroom. The entrance is there, and we need Glinda." I told her and I watched as her face fell. Like I said, every girl has heard of that dreaded bathroom.

"Do we have to, she horrid!" the Keeper whined as we landed our stolen TARDIS in the dreaded bathroom. Merlin poked his head out and gasped.

"It's true!" he exclaimed and I sighed.

"No Merlin, we lied." I said sarcastically. He made to retort but gasped as he saw Myrtle, I bit back a groan.

"Another boy, this is a girl's bathroom." She whined.

"What do you mean, another boy?" the Keeper asked.

"Oh, that Harry boy. He and his two friends were making a potion." Before the Keeper could find out more, I pushed her back into the TARDIS.

"GO. GET. GLINDA!" I yelled to her. Since it seems like everyone has forgotten this, two people are down in the Chamber and they might die…sounds like we need to hurry.

"You didn't need to yell at her, she wasn't making fun of me. Everyone makes fun of me." I laughed softly, she had no idea. Frankly, I hate her. Stop whining and being a menace to the school and move on!

"You're laughing at me." She accused and I smirked at her.

"Correct." I answered, and then smiled as the TARDIS, which had disappeared, remobilized and the Keeper pushed Glinda out of it. She followed only a few seconds later.

"You're opening the Chamber." She instructed and I rolled my eyes but didn't argue, she would win. Time Lady brain…

Merlin watched me with guarded eyes, his gaze is really intense, while I walked towards the sinks and studied all of them.

"Don't you know which you it is?" He asked and I bit back a sarcastic retort.

"No." I answered, and grimaced at the taste as I admitted the truth. Slowly turning, I looked at the Keeper, begging her with my eyes to figure it out. Her pale blue eyes swept the sinks, her brain processing everything at a remarkable pace.

"That one." She announced, pointing to the one right in front of me. I cursed under my breath and stared at the sink. It sadly took me two minutes to find the snake, and once I did, I cursed myself again.

"Open." I told the sink, and Merlin stared at me oddly.

"That wasn't English." He remarked as the sink fell through a sudden hole and a tunnel appeared. I rolled my eye, but remained silent.

"Keeper, you first." I ordered and she slipped down the slide. I turned to look at Merlin.

"You next." I said, harsher than I intended to. He looked taken aback, his eyes glowing a tiny bit. Without a word, he went down the tunnel. I turned to look at Myrtle.

"If they all die, you're sharing your bathroom." Moaning Myrtle looked offended as she jumped into the stall closet to her. I closed my eyes, and jumped onto the slide.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The wind whipped through my hair, the shadows flying by and I let out a small whoop of joy as I fell down the tunnel that was more of a slide. All too soon, the ride ended with me tumbling out of the end. Rolling head of heels, I landed with my face pressed into the stone floor covered by a small layer of dirt. Only two seconds later, Merlin landed next to me, his face also pressed onto the floor. He groaned and slowly got up; I did the same, only to push him out of the way as Alice slid down. Instead of tumbling, she crouched at the end, and landed on her feet. Did I forget to mention that the slide was above the cave by 50 feet? Merlin and I had gotten lucky because there was so force that slowed down our fall, that forced missed Alice. She plummeted like a rock and landed with a loud, painful, crack.

"Fuck." She swore, earning a shocked glare from Merlin.

I wasn't into the whole, kidnap Merlin plan. He's a famous warlock, and we just dragged him out of his own time and into ours. It just isn't right. The sound of Alice falling and swearing again jarred me out of my thoughts.

"Is your ankle alright?" I asked her. Sweat was starting to form on her forehead, never good.

"Do I look alright? I broke my fucking ankle!" She struggled to get up, and Merlin gently pushed her back.

"Standing on it won't help. I think I can heal it." His eyes flashed gold, and he spoke some crazy Latin stuff. The effect was instant, Alice fell backwards, her eyes fluttering close a small smile forming on her lips.

"Will she be alright?" I asked, and Merlin looked up at me, his eyes back to normal.

"She should be, in five minutes, she'll wake up." An awkward silence passed between us before it was broke by two people going down the tunnel. Merlin and I shared a look. He stared at Alice, his eyes turning golden as he lifted her sleeping form and put her safely away.

"Geronimo!" A familiar voice sounded from the tunnel, and I watched in horror as Glinda and the Doctor fell from the tunnel.

* * *

**I'm listening to Chameleon Circuit, shadows!**

**Oh, sorry about the cliffy...right I lied. **

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: Oh my gosh, I'm in London! **

**Alice: *Looking at a map* We're in a small country town called Broadway! The two towns before it were beautiful.**

**Me: Truly a writers dream.**

**Carol: *running back up from the outside* We're staying at the bed and breakfast called The Olive Branch, and it is wonderful.**

**Me: I own only my OC's and plot changes to the second Harry Potter book.**

* * *

I looked upon Harry and Glinda, both were in a sorry state, but they would survive. Turning my back, I looked at the girl, the Keeper, as she preferred. She was shaking ever so slightly, golden energy rushing through her veins as she tried to fight the regeneration energy. Either she would allow the energy to win, or she would die. I sighed, feeling helpless and started to walk away, intent on taking a stroll of the grounds. The boy stopped me. His black hair showed all the times he had run his hands through it and his eyes were a murky green.

"Will they be alright?" He asked, and I couldn't help but feel…drawn to him, to his magic.

"Glinda and Harry will be fine, but I'm more concerned about the Keeper. If she doesn't regenerate soon…I'm sorry, but what did you say your name was?" The boy, who had introduced himself as Mart, shifted uncomfortable.

"Mer-Mart." He replied quickly and I lowered my half-moon glasses to peer at him closely. No…he couldn't be…he is.

* * *

2 hours earlier

(Glinda's POV:

I think Alice thought that the Doctor and I were dumb. Of course we noticed that she was gone, and of course did we go and look for her. After five minutes, the Doctor noticed that the TARDIS was gone and we were on the hunt, in a manner of speaking. When she came back, the Doctor and I were on to stepparent ends of the castle, so the Keeper grabbed me without much diffulculty. However, I was smart, I didn't go down the tunnel! Instead, I waited with for the Doctor, who hugged his TARDIS and then pushed me down the tunnel. He was not far behind and as we fell through the dark, he yelled out:

"Geronimo!" Most people would think he's totally mental, but I think he's perfectly sane. He's comfortable with who he is…or he's completely mental, I can't tell which. Any who, we landed with a thud and I groaned, my face pressed against the ground.

"Next time, I'm not helping you." I told the Doctor, who wasn't paying attention. His eyes had fallen to Alice, who had sweat running down her face. Her eyes were closed and her short black hair layered her face.

"Alice." He whispered softly as he knelt next to her. "Oh Alice, oh my darling." She slowly opened her eyes and smiled softly at him.

"Hey Doctor." She said weakly and a grin broke on his face.

"You're alright! How's your ankle, well I suppose it's fine since you can heal yourself because of Thantotes but still it might hurt for a while. Oh, and I hope you have some Nector, because that would reall-" Alice punched him in the arm and he grimaced in pain, but stopped rambling.

"I just broke my ankle and I wasted a lot of energy healing it. I love you, but please shut up." Alice commanded and I stifled back a laugh. The black haired boy looked towards me at the sudden noise.

"Aren't you Glinda?" He asked and I nodded. His murky green eyes stared into mine, and I flinched as I realized that like the Doctor, he had eyes that seemed to powerful. Whenever I met the Doctor's gaze, I felt like I was drowning in unspeakable power. Just like the Doctor, this boy was quite powerful.

"I'm Merlin." My jaw dropped open and the Doctor, who now was paying attention to me, stared at him in shock. That shock slowly turned into a disapproving glare that was fired at Alice and the Keeper.

"You didn't?" Though the statement was a question, everyone knew that the Doctor already knew the answer, the anger was proof enough.

"We had no choice. The man, that thing that took Harry and Beth, that's Voldemort. Even if this is just a shadow, this still means that he's rising. We need Merlin, who is the most powerful warlock to date, to help us against the oncoming war." The Keeper told the Doctor, her pale eyes blazed with anger as she rounded on the man that is her brother. A barley stifled groan tore the Doctor and the Keeper from their fight, and Merlin and I from us watching said fight.

"I told you all this before, I have a headache. That doesn't matter right now, what matters is us getting to Harry and Beth, who are dying! Now let's go and save them." She walked two steps and tripped on a pebble that hit the wall. The Chamber of Secrets is apparently not stable. Rocks came tumbling down the wall and Merlin pushed the Keeper and Alice to the ground on the other side before pushing me next to them and then joined us on the ground. A few seconds later, a rock wall separated us from the Doctor.

"Is everyone alright?" The Keeper asked and she frowned for no reason. "Now there's no need to be rude." She stated aloud with a pointed glare to Alice who stuck her tongue out at her.

"I'm fine, if anyone is wondering!" The Doctor announced and I could literally hear the Keeper roll her eyes.

"Merlin, are you alright?" She asked and the boy looked at her.

"I'm fine." He told her and then shakily got to his feet, helping Alice as he did so. I did the same and soon, we were all standing.

"Doctor, you'll stay here and try to shift the stones. The rest of us will go ahead." The Keeper decided and then, we walked past a skin of a giant snake. Soon, since it's a rather boring walk, we made it to the doors.

"I'm guessing you have to speak like a snake again." Alice said dryly and then turned to glare at the Keeper.

"Fine." She walked to the door and hissed out a word I could only assume to be, 'open.' The doors did just that.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The four of us walked into the large area, and I felt my jaw drop. Hippos started to come up from the two lakes on either side of the room.

"You would think it would be snakes…" Alice whispered as she noticed the hippos. Glinda giggled while Merlin rolled his eyes and smirked. Then, I saw them. Harry and Beth were lying on the ground, their robes where covered in blood and they were deathly pale.

"Harry!" I screamed out while running to the boy who had been my brother for eleven horrible years. Alice turned her attention to Beth. She knelt next to her and checked her pulse as I did the same for Harry.

"He's breathing." I told her and she nodded.

"Same for her." She replied. She jerked up and glared around the room.

"You've hurt my friends, and now you're going to die." An evil laugh came from the shadows at Alice's words.

"Oh, such a pity. I was expecting someone strong, someone who would actually be a threat to me. Instead I get two girls who think they are strong, a boy who is not from this time, and a girl who can't even fight. For once, can't I get some people who are a match? I'm tired of having fleas come." The voice spat, and a sixteen year old boy stepped from the shadows. His face was drawn in an evil smirk; his eyes were a glittering black that matched his hair.

"Who are you?" I asked. Alice stood next to me, her sword in one hand and her wand in the other.

"I'm Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle." He introduced himself in a voice that sent chills up my spin.

"Why are you living in a secret chamber?" Alice questioned bluntly, and Riddle sneered at her.

"I live here, because this chamber belonged to my greatest ancestor, Salzar Slytherin. When I was at school here in his great house, I knew that one day the name I went by would be famous, more famous than his." Merlin and Glinda looked at him blankly, and I wanted a camera. Glinda always knew the answer or at least part of it. The fact that she didn't know something, it scared me.

"What name?" Merlin asked, and Riddle glared at him.

"Are you stupid, Merlin Emyrs? Didn't the Keeper and the Mistress explain this to you? My name is famous." He lazily flicked his wand.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

He swiped his hand through the words and they switched.

**I am Lord Voldemort**

The confusion that was on Merlin's face cleared while Glinda paled. This man had killed her parents after all. I glanced over to see Alice staring at him with a look of amused horror.

"You couldn't have gone with a different name? I mean, pick a name that doesn't have fifty ways to make fun of it." Riddle sneered at her and then turned his back to us, focusing on Harry and Beth.

"As they die, I grow stronger. Soon, they will be dead and I will be very much alive." He spun around suddenly. "Tell me Glinda, are you afraid. Your mother was, and now the man who you call your father won't even say you are anything to him. I will ask again, are you afraid?" Glinda's emerald eyes met Riddle's black one.

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I can't fight you." Riddle's proud smirk changed to one of loathing.

"You think you can fight me, Slytherin's heir?" We all just glared at him and he suddenly ran towards a pillar.

"_Arise, the all mighty fighter of Slytherin!" _He yelled in the special snake tongue. A rumbling noise filled the chamber as rock fell from the roof. Then, it was quiet, like the quiet before the storm. A hissing started to come from the wall opposite, and from one of the giant openings, a snake, a giant snake came out.

"Don't look it in the eye!" Alice warned us. Riddle did more yelling to the snake, and it sniffed the air. Its yellow eyes found us, and I closed mine. So now, I'm standing in front of a giant snake looking and feeling like very stupid. Instead of dying bravely, I'm dying in the dark, alone and terrified.

"We need to get out of here." I told them and I could hear Alice roll her eyes.

"Well, I thought we could stay here and die…" her voice trailed off as she felt something we all felt. The snake's hot breaths as he breathed sniffed deeply. "When I say run, we run." She hissed to us, and we all agreed to that idea. "Run!" She yelled, grabbing Merlin while I grabbed Glinda. The four of us raced through one of the openings, our eyes wide open.


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: Still in London, but I'm leaving tomorrow to...**

**Everyone: Amsterdam!**

**Me: I have a headache...**

**Tenth Doctor: She saw Hamlet by the Royal Shakespeare Company, that's the company that I currently work for!**

**Phantom of the Opera: She also saw me yesterday, my song had electric guitars.**

**Me: For some reason, I've always imagined the Phantom sort of like the tenth Doctor. Mysterious, and sexy as hell. I don't own anything but plot changes to the second Harry Potter book and my OC's.**

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I yanked Glinda through the passageway with Carol and hopefully Merlin behind us.

"Keep running!" I yelled back to them.

"_Are you really telling us that?" _Carol asked in my head. Despite that I was terrified and scared; I couldn't help and chuckle at what she said. Hope started to fill me as I realized that the hissing had stopped, instead the snake was crying out in pain.

"Why is the snake crying?" Merlin asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know and don't care. I do-" Carol cut me off with a strangled scream of:

"Merlin, don't!" I turned around to see the black haired warlock running towards the snake. He came back a moment later, which wasn't a good sign.

"There's some bird, a phoenix that bird took the snake's eyes out! Oh, and its coming." The Keeper yanked his arm and I did the same with Glinda.

We ran down way too many corridors to count, and then we hit a dead end.

"Oh shit, we're going to die." I muttered, earning three glares at my language. I heard the snake slither behind me and I turned away from the wall only to see the giant basilisk come from the tunnel we had just been in. Glinda, Keeper, and Merlin all stared at me, their backs pressed against the wall.

"Do you have anyway of stopping it?" Glinda asked with a slight tremor in her voice. In answer, I pressed myself in between Glinda and Merlin, the latter latched onto my hand. A small sob escaped Glinda, and was soon echoed by the Keeper with Merlin not far behind. Soon, we were all quietly crying as the snake smelled the air and started towards us.

"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" A Dalek cried out, its voice echoed through the air as the basilisk froze and slumped forwards, dead.

"Dalek 3.5?" I wondered.

"YES MIS-TRESS." He answered back promptly and I grinned widely, ignoring the odd look I got from the Keeper, who's mouth was suddenly open in horror.

"Harry!" She screeched out loudly. Within a second, she had ran from the dead end towards Harry, giving us no choice but to follow.

* * *

(Glinda's POV)

My mouth tasted of blood from where I bit my tongue, but I ignored the putrid taste as I raced after the Keeper, too worried about Harry. Sure, I had barley talked to him, but he's my brother. The cavern was empty except for four people. Harry, Ginny, the Keeper, and Riddle.

"You killed the basilisk." Riddle said in a slightly awed tone. "You killed _my _basilisk." He repeated, anger starting to fill his tone. A light started to surround him and to everyone's horror, he laughed.

"You may have killed the basilisk, but you did not defeat me. Pity Harry and Beth, they are almost dead, but I am almost alive!" The Keeper's face changed from concern over her two friends to loathing.

"We killed your basilisk, and I'm going to kill you for hurting my friends." She raced forwards, wand out and pointing at Riddle's heart. Instead of cowering in fear, which any sane person would, Riddle laughed and lazily sent a deadly green spell straight at the Keeper. She flew backwards, her head hitting rocks and blood trickling out of her mouth, hardly alive.

"No!" Alice screamed her face shattering into a million emotions. Riddle laughed harder and sent the same spell towards Alice, who fell down where she was, dead. Riddle turned and looked straight at me. His coal black eyes bearing into mine.

"You were foolish to come here. You brought me down, not Harry, not the Keeper, not Karen, you did. Glinda Potter, I am going to kill you." His wand pointed straight at me and I waited for the deadly spell to hit me, and then I would be dead.

"_Do not go gentle into that good night,_

_Old age should burn and rage at close of day; _

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light."_ I whispered.

"Are you afraid?" Riddle asked.

"_Though wise men at their end know dark is right, _

_Because their words had forked no lightning they _

_Do not go gentle into that good night."_ Merlin started to creep over to the black diary that laid on the floor next to Beth.

"Are you afraid?" Riddle repeated.

"_Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright _

_Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay, _

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light."_ My voice grew from the hoarse whisper it had started as.

"Prayers will not help you." Riddle taunted, still not hearing me.

"_Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight, _

_And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way, _

_Do not go gentle into that good night."_ My voice grew louder as I spoke. Riddle laughed as he recognized the poem.

"Do you think that a _muggle_ poem will save you?" He scoffed.

"_Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight _

_Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay, _

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light." _Merlin was almost to the diary. Before Riddle could taunt me, I started to yell the last bit.

"_And you, my father, there on the sad height, _

_Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray. _

_Do not go gentle into that good night. _

_Rage, rage against the dying of the light! _NOW MERLIN!" said warlock threw the black diary and I pulled out the dagger that Nico had given me. He said it could kill anything, I hope he's right. Riddle started towards me while I brought the dagger down and into the diary. Ink sputtered out like blood. Shiny and black, it covered my arms and face as I buried the knife deeper into the journal. An ear piercing scream rang through the cavern as Riddle fell to his knees, his image fading to nothing, and I let out a shaky hysterical laugh. I turned to look at a shocked Merlin and we both shared a look. More hysterical laughter escaped me, and Merlin soon joined. After a few seconds, we were both laughing from the giddiness of being alive.

A cough brought out attention back to Harry, Beth, Alice, and the Keeper, who were all in various forms of death. Merlin went to Harry and Beth while I went to the two aliens…not every day you get to say that.

The Keeper was about to die. Golden energy, regeneration energy, sparked off her as she groaned, trying to hold it off.

"I am not changing." She muttered repeatedly. Knowing there was nothing I could do, I went over to Alice, who was breathing deeply and…sleeping. Oh great, I have to wake her up.

I'll save you the details of all the groaning from the four injured people, or the times that the Keeper sparked energy off to rapidly that we all had to dive for cover. I'll spare you the normally ten minute walk that changed to a three hour walk, and I guess you don't want to hear about the fifty times that Alice started screaming cusses in Ancient Greek. Yeah, that's what Merlin and I had to put up with, and then we got to help a, Mad Man with a Blue Box push those four injured people through a small hole that he had managed to make. That was my fun journey!

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I woke in a white room on a very soft bed with an unknown weight and warmth pressed against my back. Turning my head slightly, I saw the Doctor in a ball around me, his arms wrapped around my waist, his breath softly brushing my cheek, causing a blush to rise up. I smiled a bit, pleased to be out of the Chamber, and just happy to be alive in general. Turning my head a little more, I started to study the Doctor's face, which was quite close to mine. Just saying, he has a very nice complexion.

"Ah, Ms. Dalek, I see that you're awake." An elderly voice broke my attention. My head whipped to the voice and I saw Dumbledore, his electric blue eyes bright and twinkling in an almost elfish way. A blush, deep red and burning, rose to my face.

"Hi." I managed, blushing even more.

"I would stay to talk to you longer, but there are more pressing things to be discussed. Harry and Ginny will heal from their injuries. Glinda and Mart are being treated for the minor scratches they received. You seemed to have come out perfectly unharmed. The only person I am worried about is the Keeper. She's holding back the regeneration process. From what I could gather from your boyfriend, this makes the energy grow to the point where it'll kill her." My mouth felt very dry and I could only nod.

"We're planning on moving her to an enclosed area where she won't hurt anyone." I nodded once more, still unable to speak.

"Goodbye Ms. Dalek, please get some rest." Dumbledore started to walk away when he suddenly paused to speak with me.

"You're friend, do you know where he's from." Shaking my head quickly, Dumbledore made to leave again, pausing to cheek on the other three. Merlin jumped up and spoke to him, and then started so shake his head and point in my direction. I got up and walked over to him and listened in horror to Dumbledore asking:

"Mer-Mart, that is an odd name, what does the Mer mean?" Merlin started to tug on his large ear, trying to think of a name.

"Uh, yeah my name isn't Mer-Mart, its Mart…" Merlin stopped, seeing that Dumbledore didn't believe a word he was saying. He glanced helplessly at me and I shrugged, making a go on gesture.

"_Go ahead and tell him." _I whispered in his head softy. He jumped and sighed.

"My name is…Merlin." When I had first met Dumbledore, I had thought that he could never be surprised, I was wrong. His electric blue eyes widened behind his half-moon glasses, and his mouth opened in shock.

"The Merlin, Merlin Emrys, the most famous warlock in all of history. What are you doing here?" He wondered, his amazement changing to confusion.

"I figured out what we were up against and well, it's the creepy dude named Voldemort. I thought that we would need back up, so I got Merlin to help us. Riddle may have been an echo, but you have to be blind to not notice the evil, the war, that is building around this place. Voldemort is coming back, and if you couldn't even stop him the first time, then how can you stop him now? Merlin is our only chance at beating him." Dumbledore, who had seemed younger when he found out about Merlin, became his age and more. He sighed wearily and his wrinkled face became sad and distant.

"We'll sort him next year, for now he can sit at any of the tables." Merlin's smile grew and I knew that he liked be around people with magic, people who didn't have to hide.

* * *

(Glinda's POV)

Two days before the End of the Year Feast, the Keeper regenerated. The Doctor and Alice were the only two people who got to be in the same room as her as the energy flowed through her body. By the time that the school had moved her, she was as powerful as an atomic bomb. That night, Alice and the Doctor helped in a girl with caramel hair and eyes that matched the Doctor. They were green, blue, and gray mixed with just a hint of gold. She looked like she was fourteen still, which was nice for Draco, who embraced her. A knowing looked passed between Alice and the Doctor, who then shared a small kiss of their own. Classes had been canceled along with end of the year exams. Life was quiet, and for the first time, I enjoyed that.

* * *

**So we have the next chapter and then the epilogue. Which will be in Glinda's POV. Since I'm feeling generous, he's a spoiler for the epilogue. **

"Glinda, Sherlock is going to jump!"

**Does that tell you everything? Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Song Chapter!**

**Me: I'm in Amsterdam! The language here is weird. It's like fldfpapf means floor. **

**Nico: In three days she's going to go to Paris. **

**Alice: Right now she's watching a Tom Baker episode of Doctor Who. The Ark in Space Part 2, Sarah Jane Smith...I miss that actress. **

**Me: I own all OC's and plot changes to Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

* * *

(Carol's POV)

The End of the Year Feast started out with Lavender playing tricks…oh no. She was in a very odd music note, and since the shadow that had covered the school seemed to have vanished, the staff was okay with students staying up all night and bursting into song. Currently, she was in a Chameleon Circuit mood…whatever that means; she just kept yelling that band name.

"Carol, sing An Awful Lot of Running by Chameleon Circuit." No!

"_He is like fire, burning through time_

_As old as forever, but fast in his prime_

_I saw his blue spaceship materialize_

_He looked out and said to me "Run for your life!"_

_I don't know why I never thought to ask for his name_

_But I really don't think he'd have told me the truth anyway_

_But that's ok_

_It's completely terrifying, but it's so, so exciting_

_He said I was brilliant and I could change the world_

_So many places I've been; there's so much more to see_

_We've got galaxies and planets and moons_

_And an awful lot of running to do_

_As a full-time companion he gave me a key_

_And a phone with a signal in every galaxy_

_As we fell through the vortex I felt so free_

_Please don't let this danger just be another dream_

_'Cause my life before you was unreasonably mundane_

_I've never been happier although we face death every day_

_I wouldn't have it any other way_

_It's completely terrifying, but it's so, so exciting_

_He said I was brilliant and I could change the world_

_So many places I've been; there's so much more to see_

_We've got galaxies and planets and moons_

_And an awful lot of running to do_

_And you know you can fix that Chameleon Circuit if you try hot-wiring the Fragment Links and superseding the Binary Binary Binary Binary Binary Binary_

_It's completely terrifying, but it's so, so exciting_

_He said I was brilliant and I could change the world_

_So many places I've been; there's so much more to see_

_We've got galaxies and planets and moons_

_And an awful lot of running to do" _Everyone laughed as I came to my senses and found myself that I was on the Slytherin Table in a running position. Blushing, Draco helped me get down from the table and everyone resumed their eating except for Lavender, who skipped up the walkway to Alice, who eating contently with the Doctor's arm around her shoulders.

"Alice, sing The Cave by Mumford and Sons." Her voice rang out and I watched as she stood up, and started to sing. The odd thing was whenever anyone sang, the music would be playing in the background.

"It's empty in the valley of your heart

The sun, it rises slowly as you walk

Away from all the fears

And all the faults you've left behind

The harvest left no food for you to eat

You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see

But I have seen the same

I know the shame in your defeat

But I will hold on hope

And I won't let you choke

On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain

And I will change my ways

I'll know my name as it's called again

Cause I have other things to fill my time

You take what is yours and I'll take mine

Now let me at the truth

Which will refresh my broken mind

So tie me to a post and block my ears

I can see widows and orphans through my tears

I know my call despite my faults

And despite my growing fears

But I will hold on hope

And I won't let you choke

On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain

And I will change my ways

I'll know my name as it's called again

So come out of your cave walking on your hands

And see the world hanging upside down

You can understand dependence

When you know the maker's land

So make your siren's call

And sing all you want

I will not hear what you have to say

Cause I need freedom now

And I need to know how

To live my life as it's meant to be

And I will hold on hope

And I won't let you choke

On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain

And I will change my ways

I'll know my name as it's called again." Alice came to herself and glared at Lavender with venom.

"I don't even like singing!" She yelled and Lavender just skipped away to go to Captain Jack.

"No, no." He said, backing up on the bench only to land on his bum.

"Oh yes, Captain Jack Sexy." Karen glared at the girl.

"Oi, he's mine." She told Lavender who closed her eyes and thought about a song.

"Captain Jack Harkness, sing the Doctor and I." Jack got up from the floor and started to sing. Damn, he's good.

"When I meet The Doctor

Once I prove my worth

And then I meet The Doctor.

What I've waited for since, since birth!

And with all his doctor wisdom

By my looks he won't be blinded.

Do you think The Doctor is dumb

or like Oods he's so small minded? No.

He'll say to me I see who you truly are, Jack

A man on whom I can rely.

And thats how we'll begin

The Doctor and I.

Once you're with The Doctor

your whole life will change

'cos once you're with The Doctor

you are not estranged.

No mother is not proud of you.

No brother acts ashamed.

And all of Time has to love you

when by The Doctor you're acclaimed.

And this gift or this curse I have inside

Maybe it lasts don't know why.

When we are hand in hand

The Doctor and I.

And one day he'll say to me, Jack my boy

A man who is so superior

shouldn't a man who's so good inside

have a different exterior?

And some folks believe it's a fantasy

that in you there's a good man to see

so they'll appreciate you.

May I de-fabricate you?!

And no of course that's no important to me

or right why not? I'll reply.

Oh what a pair we'll be

The Doctor and I?

Yes! What a pair we'll be

The Doctor and...

Unlimited. My future is unlimited

And I've just had a vision almost like a prophecy

I know it sounds truly crazy

And true the vision's hazy

But I swear someday they'll be

a celebration throughout Time

thats all to do with me.

And I'll stand there with The Doctor

feeling things I never felt.

And though I never show it

I'll be so happy I could melt.

And so it will be for the rest of my life

and I want nothing else 'til I die.

Held in such high esteem.

When people see me they will scream.

As part of Cardiff's favorite team

The Doctor and I." The Dining Hall was in shock at the amazing voice that Jack had. Unlike the others, he came back to his sentence quickly and just jumped down and smirked at Karen.

"You're turn." He told her with Lavender nodding.

"No." Karen said, but Lavender just pouted, her eyes closed.

"Karen, sing Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again from Phantom of the Opera." Karen gave one last glare, before she started to sing.

"You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and father

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental seem, for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say, Goodbye

Try to forgive, teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say, Goodbye

Help me say, Goodbye." She jumped down lightly and started to chase Lavender around who was headed straight to the Doctor.

"Doctor, sing Nightmare by Chameleon Circuit." She yelled, still running from a very pissed off Karen.

"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness holds only one thing: The

End of Time itself."

Hey old man, rest your head, you're breaking down inside.

Armour's cracked, set to collapse, damn you, don't you cry.

I've ended lives and ended worlds, I guess I've done it all.

Fire and ice and rage inside, how long 'til I fall?

Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering,

It's not enough to save the day, I can't escape my nightmares.

Dreams have showed me who I am, a danger to myself.

Trickster fear, far from revered, so I must fear as well.

Words and laughter wearing thin, breaking this disguise.

Where do angels fear to tread? How can I think to hide?

Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering,

It's not enough to save the day, I can't escape my nightmares.

Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering,

It's not enough to save the day, I can't escape my nightmares." Tears running down his cheeks, the Doctor remained in his seat where had been during the whole song. Alice laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he smiled at her gratefully. Lavender didn't see this, her eyes were on her next target, Glinda. Nico would have been beside her, but he had gone back to camp with Beth after Alice and him had told her the news about Percy disappearing.

"Glinda, sing Count the Shadows by Chameleon Circuit." Lavender commanded, and Glinda just rolled her eyes, knowing there was no point in arguing.

"The day is almost over and the sunlight is going

And the people walk through shadows completely unknowing

That there's something lethal in the air that they can't see.

Now a Time Lord could save me just by turning on a light

Although I don't think that the Doctor's gonna show up tonight

So I'm trying to remember what the Library said to me.

Gotta focus on all the silhouettes that you can see

'Cause if the number keeps on changing then you're no use to me.

So count the shadows,

Count the shadows,

Cause they're edging toward you

Like a hungry moth to a flame

Count the shadows,

(Count the shadows)

Count the shadows,

Cause if you've got more than one

Then you're the victim that they will claim.

In the Library the darkness is waiting to attack,

Some explorers went inside but they ain't never comin' back,

Namely Miss Evangelista, Anita, and two guys called Dave.

And the shadows made four thousand other people disappear

And they've been hungry and waiting for a whole damn year

For some fresh meat that isn't gonna register as saved.

Gotta focus on all the silhouettes that you can see

'Cause if the number keeps on changing then you're no use to me.

So count the shadows,

Count the shadows,

Cause they're edging toward you

Like a hungry moth to a flame

Count the shadows,

(Count the shadows)

Count the shadows,

Cause if you've got more than one

Then you're the victim that they will claim.

Invisible carnivorous aggressive armada

And they go by the name of the Vashta Nerada,

A thousand thousand million piranhas in the air.

And the tingle on your skin that you feel in the dark

May be the hungry ones who contemplate leaving a mark

So when you're reaching for your light switch make sure you're prepared.

Gotta focus on all the silhouettes that you can see

'Cause if the number keeps on changing then you're no use to me.

So count the shadows,

(Count the shadows)

Count the shadows,

Cause they're edging toward you

Like a hungry moth to a flame

Count the shadows,

(Count the shadows)

Count the shadows,

(Count the shadows)

Cause if you've got more than one

Then you're the victim that they will claim.

So count the shadows,

(Count the shadows)

Count the shadows,

(Count the shadows)

Cause they're edging toward you

Like a hungry moth to a flame

Count the shadows,

Count the shadows,

(Count the shadows)

Cause if you've got more than one

Then you're the victim that they will claim." Dumbledore stood up, and smiled at his students.

"Another year gone and it is well past your bedtime. Spit spot, time to go to bed." And that was my second End of the Year Feast.

* * *

(Alice's POV)

The Doctor wrapped his arms around my waist, his chest pressed into my back. He buried his face into my short black hair and I felt it rise with his breathing. The sun was shining down on us as we waited to get onto the Hogwarts Express where we would spend a few hours of time together, and then I would join Harry and the Keeper at Privet Drive. Nico would go with Glinda while Karen and Jack would return to Cardiff and Torchwood. Yeah, I got the worse bit. During the train ride, we split up. The Doctor and I cuddled together in a compartment of our own, and we didn't do it, he would just kiss my head every now and then while we talked about past memories we shared. Harry shared a compartment with Hermione, the Keeper, and Ron. Karen and Jack had left earlier, intent on getting back to Torchwood.

Harry, Hermione, the Keeper, Ron, the Doctor, and I all stood on Platform 9 3/4.

"Well, this is it." I said with a forced cheerful note. The Keeper nodded solemnly.

"Goodbye Hogwarts." She said sadly and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad, I have a sword now." He unsheathed a sword from his belt and we all jumped back. "Swords are cool." He told us with a cheeky grin. The Doctor started to protest but I silenced him with a kiss.

"Darling, I know you don't like weapons, but he needs it to survive." I told him after the kiss. He just sighed and made to have another kiss, but I evaded him. "I'm not going to see you for three months, don't make this goodbye worse." Ignoring my protests, he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. Harry made a gagging noise that was echoed by Ron.

"You two are children." Hermione complained, and judging by the fact that the gagging noises stopped, Hermione had dragged both boys through the barrier. The only person left was the Keeper.

"I'll just leave." She said awkwardly, and I couldn't care less, my mind was shrouded in mist by the kiss.

A few minutes later, we broke off from the kiss. Time Lords/Ladies don't need to breath as much as humans so you can imagine how long we kiss for.

"I love you Doctor." I whispered to him and he smiled at me.

"I love you." He replied. Giving me his wonderful smirk that I loved, he gave me one of his arms. "And now I will lead you out." We shared one last smile, and then we walked out into the muggle world, blending in as a couple.

* * *

**Next is the epilogue and then I'm done with this book! Don't forget to review!**


	27. Epilogue

**Me: Oh yeah, the last chapter! I hope you like the twist. I own all OC's. **

* * *

(Glinda's POV)

I trudged through London, pulling my luggage behind me, and then I got a phone call from John.

"Hey John!" I crowed, perfectly at ease.

"_Glinda, its Sherlock. He's at some building, I can't find him. There's this man, Moriarty, he told him to go to this building. Glinda, that's building is right next to you." _My blood was cold ever since I heard the name Moriarty, and it only got colder as I saw two figures on the roof of the building. Hanging up on John, I ran into the building and charged up the stairs. The sleeping pills that I had in my pocket in the vain attempt to sleep on the train, clattered around.

The building was quite tall, which didn't calm my nerves. Moriarty had ruined Sherlock; he had come by our flat a couple times and terrified me. Always holding a paper bag, and even when I didn't know what was in it, I still didn't trust that bag or the man who held it. The roof was behind a silver door that was thankfully unlocked, and I stepped onto the cement to see Moriarty's back.

"Jump now and your friends will go unharmed." He said, and Sherlock's eyes moved to meet mine. His composition almost broke.

"Please, give me a few moments to myself." He begged in a strained voice and Moriarty just waved his hand in answer. Taking that as a yes, I ran to my father and wrapped my arms around him. Behind us, Moriarty made a noise that sounded like a cat getting stepped on.

"Dad, please don't do jump." I begged him, tears falling from my eyes.

"I love you." He just whispered back, and I knew what he was going to do. He slowly made on of his hands into a ball, and I blocked Moriarty's view of my father as he took a pill that was almost exactly like the one that Juliet has taken in, _Romeo and Juliet. _

"He's my father, are you really going to take him away from me?" I stalled, and Moriarty just ignored me, his eyes sweeping the city.

"I know how much you like to know you're right, and I would like to gloat here. You. Were. Wrong." Before my father could ask _what _he was wrong about, Moriarty took a pistol and shot himself. My mouth open in shock, I turned to see my father, just a shell, grab his phone and call John.

"I…I was wrong. Everything I've done, I was wrong. Take care of Glinda, she's my daughter." Whatever John said made Sherlock gave a strangled laugh.

"I've always been wrong. I've lied to everyone I've met. I looked them up and pretended to know everything about them, including you." He paused shortly, and then continued. "This is what they all do, they leave notes…and this is mine." With those words, he took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Watch me." He commanded John. My dad hung up the phone and cast me one last broken look, and throw the pills to me.

"You have to take them." I told him, and he shook his head, and jumped. I stood on the edge of the roof, wanting to follow but I didn't. Instead, I watched my father die.

* * *

One month later.

(Third Person POV)

John and Glinda stood at Sherlock's grave.

"I miss him so much." The auburn haired girl whispered, causing John to place a fatherly arm around her.

"I do too." He said, not moving his gaze from the grave.

"Nico's coming to stay for the rest of the summer." Glinda said, her words having the echo that they get when they had been repeated many times.

"I know." John sighed, worried about his best friend's daughter. After Sherlock's death, she had started to cling to fact, becoming more emotionless. Locking them up in her mind palace. Though he didn't like the idea of having a boy in the house, that boy might save Glinda from the black hole that she was falling into.

"Dad, I know you said you lied to everyone, but I know you're wrong. You taught me so much, a fool lies to people, and you were no fool. You once told me that miracles never happen that they weren't possible, but you were a miracle yourself. Please, be that wonderful miracle again and come back. Come back to me." Glinda's voice was cracked with pent up anger and despair, and it shattered John's heart. Taking a deep breath, she let John lead her away. Unknown to them, a man with curly black hair, a scarf, and a coat stood at the breach of the forest. Sherlock Holmes stood alone, watching as his daughter walked away. He wanted to hold her again, but he knew that he couldn't do that. He had gotten too big, too well known. He had put his friends and family in danger, and he couldn't keep doing that. With weight on his shoulders, Sherlock Holmes stalked purposely back into the forest, going back to his new home.

* * *

(Carol's POV)

Vernon Dursley sneered at Alice. With her short black hair, dark brown eyes, leather jacket, black jumper, and black skinny jeans, she looked weird, and weird wasn't an option in the Dursley household.

"And who are you." He asked, his piggy eyes just noticing the Doctor, who looked crazy.

"I'm Alice, the Keeper's and Harry's protector." Before my uncle could badger her, Alice opened her leather jacket up just enough so Vernon could see the five knives, one stained with dried blood. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "There are things out there that would like to kill your niece and nephew; I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen." She smirked as the Doctor placed one arm around her shoulders.

"Who is he?" Vernon asked, and the Doctor laughed brightly.

"I'm the Doctor, I just came to see my sister and my girlfriend off." He gave Alice a long hug and then moved on to me.

"Who the ruddy he-"

"I'm Carol, but I go by the Keeper now." I interrupted. Though he looked like he wanted to make me regret that, a steely glare from Alice sent him quaking.

"Fine, now let's go." He huffed rudely and Alice gave the Doctor one last peck, and we were off to Privet Drive.

* * *

(Unknown area third person POV)

Lightning flashed around in a constant storm at Storm Cage. River Song wasn't the only prisoner at that prison, a different one, far more deadly, waited in the shadows. One day, the cage opened, and it stepped out of its cell. Sirens wailed, and for once it wasn't because River Song was breaking out, it was because it was.

"Prisoner 666 is escaping. I repeat, Prisoner 66-" Before the guard could utter the last 6, a hand reached out and strangled him to death.

"Just for reference, my name is not Prisoner 666. My name is Alice Cybermen." More sirens blared, and Alice Cybermen disappeared, intent on one thing, kill Alice Dalek.


End file.
